Fifty Ways Of Living
by aminahaq305
Summary: 'What if' when Ana left Christian after the "Playroom Incident", Ana was kidnapped by Jack Hyde who had his way with her; got her pregnant and termed her 'DEAD' in real life? What would happen to Christian and the Greys, Kate, Ray and Carla? What about Ana's and Jack's kid will it have a dark childhood just like Christian?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

He's come back. Mommy's asleep or she's sick again.

Mommy! Mommy! Mommy is asleep on the floor. She has been asleep for a long time. I brush her hair because she likes that. She doesn't wake up. I shake her. Mommy! My tummy hurts. It is hungry. He isn't here. I am thirsty. In the kitchen I pull a chair to the sink, and I have a drink. The water splashes over my blue sweater.

Mommy is still asleep. Mommy, wake up! She lies still. She is cold.

I fetch my blankie, and I cover Mommy, and I lie down on the sticky green rug beside her.

Mommy is still asleep. I have two toy cars. They race by the floor where Mommy is sleeping. I think Mommy is sick. I search for something to eat. In the freezer I find peas. They are cold. I eat them slowly. They make my tummy hurt. sleep beside Mommy. The peas are gone. In the freezer is something. It smells funny. I lick it and my tongue is stuck to it. I eat it slowly. It tastes nasty. I drink some water. I play with my cars, and I sleep beside Mommy. Mommy is so cold, and she won't wake up. The door crashes open. I cover Mommy with my blankie .

I hide and curl up small under the table in the kitchen. Through my fingers I can see Mommy.  
She is asleep on the couch. Her hand is on the sticky green rug, and he's wearing his big boots  
with the shiny buckle and standing over Mommy shouting.  
He hits Mommy with a belt. Get up! Get up! You are one fucked-up bitch. You are one fuckedup  
bitch. You are one fucked-up bitch. You are one fucked-up bitch. You are one fucked-up  
bitch. You are one fucked-up bitch.  
Mommy makes a sobbing noise. Stop. Please stop. Mommy doesn't scream. Mommy curls up  
small.  
I have my fingers in my ears, and I close my eyes. The sound stops.  
He turns and I can see his boots as he stomps into the kitchen. He still has the belt. He is trying  
to find me. He stoops down and grins. He smells nasty. Of cigarettes and drink. There you are, you little  
shit. He kicks me, and I hit my head on the floor. My head hurts. He calls somebody and he goes. He locks the door. I lay down beside Mommy. My head hurts.

The lady policeman is here. No. No. No. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. I stay by Mommy. No. Stay away from me. The lady policeman has my blankie, and she grabs me. I scream. Mommy! Mommy! I want my Mommy. The words are gone. I can't say the words.

Mommy can't hear me. I have no words.

"Christian! Christian!" Her voice is urgent, pulling him from the depths of his nightmare, the depths of his despair. "I'm here. I'm here." He wakes and she's leaning over him, grasping his shoulders, shaking him, her face etched with anguish, blue eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"Ana," His voice is a breathless whisper, the taste of fear tarnishing his mouth. "You're here."

"I know. I'm here, I'm here."

"Ana." He breathes her name, and it's a talisman against the black choking panic coursing through his body.

"Hush, I'm here." She curls around him, her limbs cocooning him, her warmth leeching into his body, forcing back the shadows, forcing back the fear.

She is sunshine, she is light . . . she is his.

* * *

**So My Story starts from here:**

_"Let go… no... " And I find myself struggling out his grasp, pushing him away. Fighting him._

_"Don't touch me!" I hiss. I straighten and stare at him, and he's watching me as if I might bolt, gray eyes wide, bemused. I dash the tears angrily out of my eyes with the backs of my hands, glaring at him._

_"This is what you really like? Me, like this?" I use the sleeve of the bathrobe to wipe my nose._

_He gazes at me warily._

_"Well, you are one fucked-up son of a bitch."_

_"Ana," he pleads, shocked._

_"Don't you dare, Ana me! You need to sort your shit out, Grey!" And with that, I turn stiffly, and I walk out of the playroom, closing the door quietly behind me._

_I clasp the door handle behind me and briefly lean back against the door. Where to go? Do I run? Do I stay? I am so mad, angry scalding tears spill down my cheeks, and I brush them furiously aside. I just want to curl up. Curl up and recuperate in some way. Heal my shattered faith. How could I have been so stupid? Of course it hurts._

_Tentatively, I rub my backside. Aah! It's sore. Where to go? Not his room. My room, or the room that will be mine, no, is mine… was mine. This is why he wanted me to keep it. He knew I would need distance from him._

_I launch myself stiffly in that direction, conscious that Christian may follow me. It is still dark in the bedroom, dawn only a whisper in the skyline. I climb awkwardly into bed, careful not to sit on my aching and tender backside. I keep the bathrobe on, wrapping it around me, and curl up and really let go – sobbing hard into my pillow._

_What was I thinking? Why did I let him do that to me? I wanted the dark, to explore how bad it could be – but it's too dark for me. I cannot do this. Yet, this is what he does, this is how he gets his kicks._

_What a monumental wake-up call. And to be fair to him, he warned me and warned me, time and again. He's not normal. He has needs that I cannot fulfill. I realize that now. I don't want him to hit me like that again, ever. I think of the couple of times he has hit me, and how easy he was on me by comparison. Is that enough for him? I sob harder into the pillow. I am going to lose him. He won't want to be with me if I can't give him this. Why, why, why have I fallen in love with Fifty Shades? Why? Why can't I love José, or Paul Clayton, or someone like me?_

_Oh, his distraught look as I left. I was so cruel, so shocked by the savagery… will he forgive me… will I forgive him? My thoughts are all haywire and jumbled, echoing and bouncing off the inside of my skull. My subconscious is shaking her head sadly, and my inner goddess is nowhere to be seen. Oh, this is a dark morning of the soul for me. I'm so alone. I want my Mom. I remember her parting words at the airport,_

_Follow your heart, darling, and please, please – try not to over-think things. Relax and enjoy. You are so young, sweetheart, you have so much to experience, just let it happen. You deserve the best of everything._

_I did follow my heart, and I have a sore ass and an anguished, broken spirit to show for it. I have to go. That's it… I have to leave. He's no good for me, and I am no good for him. How can we possibly make this work? And the thought of not seeing him again practically chokes me… my Fifty Shades._

_I hear the door click open. Oh no – he's here. He puts something down on the bedside table, and the bed shifts under his weight as he climbs in behind me._

_"Hush," he breathes, and I want to pull away from him, move to the other side of the bed, but I'm paralyzed. I cannot move and lie stiffly, not yielding at all. "Don't fight me, Ana, please," he whispers. Gently, he pulls me into his arms, burying his nose in my hair, kissing my neck._

_"Don't hate me," he breathes softly against my skin, his voice achingly sad. My heart clenches anew and releases a fresh wave of silent sobbing. He continues to kiss me softly, tenderly, but I remain aloof and wary._

_We lie together like this, neither saying anything for ages. He just holds me, and very gradually, I relax and stop crying. Dawn comes and goes, and the soft light gets brighter as morning moves on, and still we lie quietly._

_"I bought you some Advil and some arnica cream," he says after a long while._

_I turn very slowly in his arms so I can face him. I am resting my head on his arm. His eyes are flinty gray and guarded._

_I gaze at his beautiful face. He's giving nothing away, but he keeps his eyes on mine, hardly blinking. Oh, he is so breathtakingly good-looking. In such a short time, he's become so, so dear to me. Reaching up, I caress his cheek and run the tips of my fingers through his stubble. He closes his eyes and exhales slightly._

_"I'm sorry," I whisper._

_He opens his eyes and looks at me puzzled._

_"What for?"_

_"What I said."_

_"You didn't tell me anything I didn't know." And his eyes soften with relief. "I am sorry I hurt you."_

_I shrug._

_"I asked for it." And now I know. I swallow. Here goes. I need to say my piece. "I don't think I can be everything you want me to be," I whisper. His eyes widen slightly, and he blinks, his fearful expression returning._

_"You are everything I want you to be."_

_What?_

_"I don't understand. I'm not obedient, and you can be as sure as hell I'm not going to let you do that to me again. And that's what you need, you said so."_

_He closes his eyes again, and I can see a myriad of emotions cross his face. When he reopens them, his expression is bleak. Oh no._

_"You're right. I should let you go. I am no good for you."_

_My scalp prickles as every single hair follicle on my body stands to attention, and the world falls away from me, leaving a wide, yawning abyss for me to fall into. Oh no._

_"I don't want to go," I whisper. Fuck – this is it. Pay or play. Tears swim in my eyes once more._

_"I don't want you to go either," he whispers, his voice raw. He reaches up and gently strokes my cheek and wipes away a falling tear with his thumb. "I've come alive since I met you." His thumb traces the contours of my lower lip._

_"Me too," I whisper, "I've fallen in love with you, Christian."_

_His eyes widen again, but this time, with pure, undiluted fear._

_"No," he breathes as if I've knocked the wind out of him._

_Oh no._

_"You can't love me, Ana. No… that's wrong." He's horrified._

_"Wrong? Why's it wrong?"_

_"Well, look at you. I can't make you happy." His voice is anguished._

_"But you do make me happy." I frown._

_"Not at the moment, not doing what I want to do."_

_Holy fuck. This really is it. This is what it boils down to – incompatibility - and all those poor subs come to mind._

_"We'll never get past that, will we?" I whisper, my scalp prickling in fear._

_He shakes his head bleakly. I close my eyes. I cannot bear to look at him._

_"Well… I'd better go, then," I murmur, wincing as I sit up._

_"No, don't go." He sounds panicked._

_"There's no point in me staying." Suddenly, I feel tired, really dog-tired, and I want to go now. I climb out of bed, and Christian follows._

_"I'm going to get dressed. I'd like some privacy," I say, my voice flat and empty as I leave him standing in the bedroom._

_Heading downstairs, I glance at the great room, thinking how only hours before I had rested my head on his shoulder as he played the piano. So much has happened since then. I have had my eyes opened and glimpsed the extent of his depravity, and I now know he's not capable of love – of giving or receiving love. My worst fears have been realized. And strangely, it's very liberating._

_The pain is such that I refuse to acknowledge it. I feel numb. I have somehow escaped from my body and am now a casual observer to this unfolding tragedy. I shower quickly and methodically, thinking only of each second in front of me. Now squeeze body wash bottle. Put body wash bottle back in rack. Rub cloth on face, on shoulders… on and on, all simple, mechanical actions, requiring simple mechanical thoughts._

_I finish my shower – and as I haven't washed my hair, I can dry myself quickly. I dress in the bathroom, taking my jeans and t-shirt out of my small suitcase. My jeans chafe against my backside, but quite frankly, it's a pain I welcome as it distracts my mind from what's happening to my splintering, shattered heart._

_I stoop to shut my suitcase, and the bag holding Christian's gift catches my eye, a modeling kit for a Blahnik L23 glider, something for him to build. Tears threaten. Oh no… happier times, when there was hope of more. I take it out of the case, knowing that I need_

_to give it to him. Quickly, I rip a small piece of paper from my notebook, hastily scribble a note for him, and leave it on top of the box._

_I gaze at myself in the mirror. A pale and haunted ghost stares back at me. I scoop my hair into a ponytail and ignore how swollen my eyelids are from the crying. My subcon scious nods with approval. Even she knows not to be snarky right now. I cannot believe that my world is crumbling around me into a sterile pile of ashes, all my hopes and dreams cruelly dashed. No, no don't think about it. Not now, not yet. Taking a deep breath, I pick up my case, and after placing the glider kit and my note on his pillow, I head for the great room._

_Christian is on the phone. He's dressed in black jeans and t-shirt. His feet are bare._

_"He said what!" he shouts, making me jump. "Well, he could have told us the fucking truth. What's his number, I need to call him… Welch, this is a real fuck-up." He glances up and doesn't take his dark and brooding eyes off me. "Find her," he snaps and presses the off switch._

_I walk over to the couch and collect my backpack, doing my best to ignore him. I take the Mac out of it and walk back toward the kitchen, placing it carefully on the breakfast bar, along with the BlackBerry and the car key. When I turn to face him, he's staring at me, stupefied with horror._

_"I need the money that Taylor got for my Beetle." My voice is clear and calm, devoid of emotion… extraordinary._

_"Ana, I don't want those things, they're yours," he says in disbelief. "Please, take them."_

_"No Christian – I only accepted them under sufferance – and I don't want them any more."_

_"Ana, be reasonable," he scolds me, even now._

_"I don't want anything that will remind me of you. I just need the money that Taylor got for my car." My voice is quite monotone._

_He gasps._

_"Are you really trying to wound me?"_

_"No." I frown staring at him. Of course not… I love you. "I'm not. I'm trying to protect myself," I whisper. Because you don't want me the way_

_I want you._

_"Please, Ana, take that stuff."_

_"Christian, I don't want to fight – I just need the money."_

_He narrows his eyes, but I'm no longer intimidated by him. Well, only a little. I gaze impassively back, not blinking or backing down._

_"Will you take a check?" he says acidly._

_"Yes. I think you're good for it."_

_He doesn't smile, he just turns on his heel and stalks into his study. I take a last linger ing look around his apartment – at the art on the walls – all abstracts, serene, cool… cold, even. Fitting, I think absently. My eyes stray to the piano. Jeez – if I'd kept my mouth shut, we'd have made love on the piano. No, fucked, we would have fucked on the piano. Well, I would have made love. The thought lies heavy and sad in my mind. He has never made love to me, has he? It's always been fucking to him._

_Christian returns and hands me an envelope._

_"Taylor got a good price. It's a classic car. You can ask him. He'll take you home." He nods in the direction over my shoulder. I turn, and Taylor is standing in the doorway, wearing his suit, as impeccable as ever._

_"That's fine, I can get myself home, thank you."_

_I turn to stare at Christian, and I see the barely-contained fury in his eyes._

_"Are you going to defy me at every turn?"_

_"Why change a habit of a lifetime?" I give him a small, apologetic shrug._

_He closes his eyes in frustration and runs his hand through his hair._

_"Please, Ana, let Taylor take you home."_

_"I'll get the car, Miss Steele," Taylor announces authoritatively. Christian nods at him, and when I glance around, Taylor has gone._

_I turn back to face Christian. We are four feet apart. He steps forward, and instinc tively I step back. He stops, and the anguish in his expression is palpable, his gray eyes burning._

_"I don't want you to go," he murmurs, his voice full of longing._

_"I can't stay. I know what I want and you can't give it to me, and I can't give you what you need."_

_He takes another step forward, and I hold up my hands._

_"Don't, please." I recoil from him. There's no way I can tolerate his touch now, it will slay me. "I can't do this."_

_Grabbing my suitcase and my backpack, I head for the foyer. He follows me, keeping a careful distance. He presses the elevator button, and the doors open. I climb in._

_"Goodbye, Christian," I murmur._

_"Ana, goodbye," he says softly, and he looks utterly, utterly broken, a man in agonizing pain, reflecting how I feel inside. I tear my gaze away from him before I change my mind and try to comfort him._

_The elevator doors close, and it whisks me down to the bowels of the basement and to my own personal hell._

* * *

**So, I'll continue if I get a good response =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack has started to hover over me, irritating me, asking me personal questions. What does he want? I'm polite, but I need to keep him at arm's length.

I have decided not to go to Jose's show because I don't have a car and I certainly will not accept Christian request to 'Fly' me over to Portland plus Jose's cool with it and understands so I have nothing to worry about.

(One Week Later)

Jack's becoming really irritating; he keeps loading me with work and tries to make me stay back late. I've really started to hate him.

Jack and I were supposed to go to New York (some work trip as he says), but looks like I'm not going; Jack told me there was a change in schedule, only he's going, so I stay here and fill for him.

(Some Days Later)

Well, I found out 'Christian Grey' has bought Seattle Independent Publishing and is the one who stopped me from going to New York. Seriously, what is his problem? Can't he leave me alone now? Can't he accept the fact that I left him?

By six fifteen, the office is deserted. I have everything ready for Jack. His cab to the airport is booked, and I just have to hand him his documents. I glance anxiously through the glass, but he's still deep in his telephone call, and I don't want to interrupt him—not in the mood he's in today.

As I wait for him to finish, it occurs to me that I have not eaten today. I quickly skip down to the kitchen to see if there are any cookies left.

As I'm opening the communal cookie jar, Jack appears unexpectedly in the kitchen doorway, startling me.

_Oh. What's he doing here?_

He stares at me. "Well, Ana, I think this might be a good time to discuss your misdemeanors."

He steps in, closing the door behind him, and my mouth instantly dries as alarm bells ring loud and piercing in my head.

_Oh fuck._

His lips twitch into a grotesque smile, and his eyes gleam deep, dark cobalt. "At last, I have you on your own," he says, and he slowly licks his lower lip.

_What?_

"Now . . . are you going to be a good girl and listen very carefully to what I say?"

Jack's eyes flash the darkest blue, and he sneers as he casts a leering look down my body.

Fear chokes me. What is this? What does he want?

"Jack now might not be a good time for this. Your cab is due in ten minutes, and I need to give you all your documents." My voice is quiet but hoarse, betraying me.

He smiles, and it's a despotic fuck-you smile that finally touches his eyes. They glint in the harsh fluorescent glow of the strip light above us in the drab windowless room. He takes a step toward me, glaring at me, his eyes never leaving mine. His pupils are dilating as I watch—the black eclipsing the blue. Oh no. My fear escalates.

"You know I had to fight with Elizabeth to give you this job . . ."

His voice trails off as he takes another step toward me, and I step back against the dingy wall cupboards. _Keep-him-talking,_ _keep-him-talking, keep-him-talking._

"Jack, what exactly is your problem? If you want to air your grievances, then perhaps we should ask HR to get involved. We could do this with Elizabeth in a more formal setting".

_Where is security? Are they in the building yet?_

"We don't need HR to over manage this situation Ana," he sneers. "When I hired you, I thought you would be a hard worker. I thought you had potential. But now, I don't know. You've become distracted and sloppy. And I wondered . . . is it your _boyfriend _who's leading you astray?" He says _boyfriend _with chilling contempt.

_I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND_

"I decided to check through your e-mail account to see if I could find any clues. And you know what I found, Ana? What was out of place? The only personal e-mails in your account were to your hot-shot boyfriend." He pauses, assessing my reaction. "And I got to thinking . . . where are the e-mails from him? There are none. Nada. Nothing. So what's going on, Ana? How come his e-mails to you aren't on our system? Are you some company spy, planted in here by Grey's organization? Is that what this is?"

_Emails? There is only one e-mail where I told Christian to mind his own business and to stop interfering in my work and to stop thinking that Jack is harmful._

"Jack, what are you talking about?" I try for bewildered, and I'm pretty convincing.

This conversation is not going as I expected, but I don't trust him in the slightest. Some subliminal pheromone that Jack is exuding has me on high alert. This man is angry, volatile, and totally unpredictable. I try to reason with him.

"You just said that you had to persuade Elizabeth to hire me. So how could I be planted as a spy? Make up your mind, Jack."

"But Grey fucked the New York trip, didn't he?"

_Oh shit._

"How did he manage that, Ana? What did your rich, Ivy League boyfriend do?" What little blood remains in my face drains away, and I think I'm going to faint. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jack," I whisper. "Your cab will be here shortly. Shall I fetch your things?" Oh please, let me go. Stop this.

Jack continues, enjoying my discomfort. "And he thinks I'd make a pass at you?" He smirks and his eyes heat. "Well, I want you to think about something while I'm in New York. I gave you this job, and I expect you to show me some gratitude. In fact, I'm entitled to it. I had to fight to get you. Elizabeth wanted someone better qualified, but I—I saw something in you. So, we need to work out a deal; where you keep me happy. Do you understand what I'm saying, Ana?"

_Fuck!_

Jack moves closer until he's standing right in front of me, staring down into my eyes.

His cloying sweet cologne invades my nostrils—it's nauseating—and if I'm not mistaken, the bitter stench of alcohol is on his breath. _Fuck, he's been drinking . . . when?_

"You are such a tight-assed, cock-blocking, prick tease, you know, Ana," he whispers through clenched teeth.

_What? Prick tease . . . Me?_

"Jack, I have no idea what you're talking about," I whisper, as I feel the adrenaline surge through my body. He's closer now. I am waiting to make my move. Ray will be proud. Ray taught me what to do. Ray knows his self-defense. If Jack touches me—if he even breathes too close to me—I will take him down. My breath is shallow. _I must not faint, I must not faint._

"Look at you." He gives me a leering look. "You're so turned on, I can tell. You've really led me on. Deep down you want it. I know."

_Holy fuck. _

The man is completely delusional.

"No, Jack. I have never led you on."

"You have, you prick-teasing bitch. I can read the signs." Reaching up, he gently strokes my face with the back of his knuckles, down to my chin. His index finger strokes my throat, and my heart leaps into my mouth as I fight my gag reflex. He reaches the dip at the base of my neck, where the top button of my black shirt is open, and presses his hand against my chest.

"You want me. Admit it, Ana."

Keeping my eyes firmly fixed on his and concentrating on what I have to do—rather than my

mushrooming revulsion and dread—I place my hand gently over his in a caress.

He smiles in triumph.

He lifts up my chin and kisses me. Ho forces his tongue into my mouth

_STOP HIM ANA! _

I just stand there paralyzed while he bites my lower lip and firmly releases

"Good girl" He whispers into my ear and exits the room leaving me totally shocked.

* * *

**So if you have any question feel free to PM me or even leave a comment. Actually this is my first fan fic so if you find mistakes or you dont understand properly; fell free to ask me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ana's P.O.V**

_OMG! What just happened? How could i let Jack kiss me?_

I quickly exited the kitchen and realized that Jack was nowhere to be found. I gathered my belongings, escaped from the building and called for a cab.

_I have to buy a new car!_

Just as i was crossing the road, I felt someone someone push me into a car, blind fold me and then... Darkness took over

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

* * *

**_4 YEARS LATER_**

**Ana's P.O.V**

4 years since I left Christian, 4 years since Jack Hyde kissed me for the first time and 4 years since I have been kidnapped and now, I am Mrs. Jack Hyde living in Detroit along with my daughter Amy Hyde; My one and only weakness.

THIS is NOT how I pictured my life.

For the past 4 years Jack has been threatening me, using my weakness; My Family (Amy and my to-be-born baby). Raped me and blackmailed me into marrying him. Although what Christian did cannot be forgotten (and I still hate him for that), but I still miss him. I miss my parents, the Greys and my best friend/sister Kate.

2 years ago Kate got married to Elliot and Christian almost lost him empire after finding out I was dead. Well I'm not exactly Dead but that's what the papers say.

My daughter, Amy Hyde, is 4 years old. I have made a vow to myself that no matter what I will take care of Amy, keep her away from Darkness.

**Jack's P.O.V**

WOW! 4 years since I kidnapped that Prick tease, made Baby Bird suffer and tricked him into believing that 'his Ana' is dead. Can't believe I accomplished, but I still have to destroy the Greys, they have to pay for what they did. THIS GAME IS NOT OVER YET.

**Amy's P.O.V**

Daddy hates Mommy and me. He hits Mommy and says that he'll kill me if she doesn't do what he says. He says 'Baby Bird' has to pay and always wonder what Baby Bird is. Mommy loves me. She says I'm the most beautiful, Lovely and brilliant girl she has ever known. I love mommy too. She is very beautiful and takes care of me. She says that one day we will be able to get out of this house that Daddy has trapped us in. I don't know why daddy hates us so much. Daddy is never home and Mommy cries a lot at nights. She talks in her sleep. I mostly hear her say the name 'Christian' in her sleep. It's as if she is calling him. I hate Daddy but Mommy says I shouldn't because he is my Father

**Kate's P.O.V**

My only best friend/sister is dead. I'm married to the love of my life and over a year ago i discovered Christian's dark secret. No wonder poor Ana left him. I can't even imagine what he used to do to her in that room of his. But these days Christian isn't the same 'control freak money bags billionaire' he used to be. He almost lost his empire, he doesn't talk or eat. He doesn't do anything except for work. It's like he was made to work only. I just wish there was some way I could bring Ana back because as much as T hate him I can't see him like this and I can't live without my best friend

**Taylor's P.O.V**

It's been 4 years since Ana died. Christian's back to his same 'Robot-self' he doesn't communicate, eat or do anything else except work. Gail is so worried. She tries to make him eat but he just doesn't listen to anyone. He is back to screaming at his staff and everyone is back to the time when nothing moved without Christian's consent.

**Grace's P.O.V**

My little boy doesn't talk to anyone. The first year after Ana's death he was just like that fragile little kid me and Carrick brought home almost 20 years ago. I never knew he loved Ana that much. Sometimes I just wish that Ana's alive out there somewhere but then I don't want her to know what happened when she was away; it would kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all i wanna say thank you to every viewer, follower and reviewer. I mean this is my first fanfiction and you guys raised my spirits and encouraged me to write more. I'm really not a good writer but i had this idea so I would love to come across some constructive criticism. I had a request for Christian's Point Of View so here it is =) Hope u enjoy!**

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

Its been 4 years since Ana left me; because of something i did. How could i be so stupid? How could i even think of hurting someone as fragile as Ana?

i still cant accept the fact that she died; She cant leave me! and i cant move on from her

I still remember my mom telling me to move on

"Christian Dear, what's happened to u? You were never like this. This is not the Christian Grey i know. You were a social person that loved his family and were a hard working CEO who was never ready to give up. Honey, its been 4 years u need to move on now. Forget about Ana, i know its hard to but u have to. Ana's died she isnt gonna come back. Forget about her!"

I didnt reply i just stared at my mother in disbelief and stormed out of the house.

_ How could my mother say this to me?_

I know its been 4 years but i cant move on and never will move on. I cant even think of myself with anyone else except Ana. People tell me i have changed and I need to stop this attitude of mine (especially Flynn) but i cant. There's no reason of living, of breathing. There's no point of waking up everyday when i know that Ana wont be there to hold and console me.

My nightmares have become worse they arent the same old nightmares where i dreamt about myself as a kid. These dreams are about Ana, Fire, Death. I cant live like this. I did try killing myself but it just isnt working out for me. John asked me why i didn't re-consider BDSM; I cant! Ana got that out of my system i cant just bring it back after she leaves my life!

If i ever get my hands on whoever killed her... I'M GONNA...

_What Christian? What are u gonna do? You're Hopeless!_

* * *

**Grace's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the outside in the after noon sun enjoying some tea when i heard my phone ring.

"Hello"

"Grace?" the person was stuttering and there was fright in their voice but it resembled Ana's voice so much, God i just wished it was her, I miss her so much.

"Anastasia! YOU BITCH" and that was all heard before the line went dead...

* * *

**Okay so... what do u think please review! reviews are awesome and feel free to point out my flaws. And i promise to update as soon as possible with Ana's point of view! I know the chapter is short as i just started writing so please cut me some slack! hope u enjoyed =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I got a a lot of reviews and Thank You for all your help. So I hope this is a long chapter =P and I hope that you enjoy =)**

**Ana's P.O.V**

I was sitting with Amy in her room when I heard the front door open.

_ Looks like Jack is home._

I silently went downstairs and saw him talking to someone on his phone. After the call he placed his mobile phone on the kitchen counter and went for a drink from the fridge all while I was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He took out a beer from the fridge had a sip of it, gazed at me and without a word left the house again.

_Phew._

This was one of the exceptional moments when he doesn't worthlessly scream at me or beat me up.

I went over towards the kitchen counter to pick up the bottle of beer he had left on it and noticed he had left his mobile phone on the kitchen counter top.

_This is a chance of a lifetime Ana come on do something._

I cautiously but frantically picked up the phone. I knew Jack would come back for it but I need to do something to save me and Amy.

_This is your only chance Ana utilize it wisely._

Who should I call? Kate? No I don't know how she's going to take the news of me being alive, Mia? No as far as I know she's too irresponsible. Christian? No, NEVER! Grace? Yes! Grace.

I horrendously dial Grace's mobile phone number and in a matter of seconds she picks up.

_Yes!_

"Hello"

_OMG! It really is Grace what should I say?_

I was quivering I didn't know what to say "Grace?"

And just as she was about to answer I heard the front door open, "Anastasia! YOU BITCH!"

It was Jack I quickly ended the phone call without waiting for reply and unexpectedly felt Jack smack my face real hard.

* * *

**Grace's **

_Anastasia? She's alive? What should I do? Who should I talk to?_

I hurriedly went inside the house and screamed for Carrick.

"Carrick, Carrick!"

Carrick quickly ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong Grace? Is everything alright"

"Anastasia, she called me"

"What, Grace it must be a misunderstanding don't you remember Ana died in a car crash her body was found in the river"

"No. Carrick I know her voice, it was Ana she's alive. She just called me Carrick, she's in trouble and we have to save her"

"Grace calm down. We'll go over to Escala and ask Christian to track this phone call okay?"

I just silently nodded we headed out towards our car.

**Carrick's P.O.V**

Either Grace is day dreaming or she really is true. We quickly drove over to Escala not before calling Christian and telling him that we were coming over. We went inside and were greeted by Taylor and Gail. We quickly went into Christian's Study and told him about the phone call.

**Christian's P.O.V**

Today was one the most dreadful days, Andrea quit her job because she was sick of my attitude, Flynn yet, once again told me to move on and I lost a '10 billion dollars per month' customer. I was sitting in my study when I heard my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was my father. I quickly answered my phone and they informed me that they were coming over without giving me a reason. Well they're my parents I can't say no to them.

After about 10 minutes my parents stormed in to the study and told me something that left me traumatized. My mother got a phone call from Ana.

"Christian we have to tell you something very important"

"What is it Mom?"

"I got a phone call and I want you to track it down"

"Who was it from and why does it have to be tracked down?" This was awkward, my parents never asked me to track down phone calls in fact they discouraged that "Stalker Tendency" of mine.

"Well, I was sitting outside when my mobile phone rang. I answered it, said hello and the other person replied with 'Grace?' and their voice resembled Ana's a lot."

I was flabbergasted. _How is that possible? My Ana died?_

"But we aren't sure as yet if it really was Ana. But I still need u to track it down because after their reply I was just going to answer when I heard someone say 'Anastasia! YOU BITCH' and the line went dead"

I was bemused. I immediately dial Welch's number and give him the details of the phone call. He said he was on it. I couldn't believe it. I ran my hands through my hair and just waited for Welch's answer in hope that my Ana's still alive.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I quickly finished work. I just got my new job as an editor at this Publishing Company in Detroit. It pays well so I'm content.

It was lunch break and the house is very close to the office so I decided to go home and take a look at what the prick tease and her daughter are doing. I entered the house just after I got a phone call from an old friend and felt Anastasia come down the stairs. I just ignored her I really didn't wanna deal with her after such a busy day. I ended the phone call, placed my phone on the counter top and opened the fridge for a drink. I took out a beer and took only a single sip as I was gonna drive soon as my friend that just called me wanted a favor and I wouldn't reject as he has done a lot for me.

I hastily went out of the house and drove out of the parking lot. When I was half way through, I realized I had left my cell phone back at the apartment. I promptly went back to the apartment building, parked my car, went inside and realized that Anastasia was using my cell phone to call Grace Grey! That Bitch!

"Anastasia, YOU BITCH!"

I ran over to her took he phone from her hand just after she ended the call without waiting for a reply and smacked her hard on the face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Do you realize what can happen after this stupid action of yours?"

That's when I heard footsteps and saw amy coming down the stairs. I was so angry and vicious I just wanted to kill this Prick Tease. I ran both my fingers through my hair. I need to figure something out. If Christian Grey tracks us down we're gonna be in big trouble. Actually I'm gonna be in big trouble and that's not what I need right now.

I go over towards Amy when I felt Ana pull me back.

"No please don't, just do anything you want to me but please don't hurt Amy. Amy go back upstairs to your room. Please Jack don't"

Amy swiftly ran upstairs. I just wanted to kill Ana right now. I pinned her against the wall and clutched her neck with both my hands and pressed hard I just wanna kill this Bitch.

_Do you Jack? Can you kill her that easily?_

* * *

**Grace's P.O.V**

We had been sitting here for less than 5 minutes but it felt like a life time. After about a minutes more Christian's phone rang and by the look on his face i could guess it was Welch

"Yes Welch... Who's the owner... WHAT?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so i came back home earlier than expected and i have a lot of positive reviews. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH EVERYONE, and a lot of people were asking for Monday to come earlier so here it is hope u enjoy =)**

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

After about 5 minutes my cell phone rang it was Welch

"Yes Welch"

"Sir the call was made from an apartment in Detroit"

Detroit? This can only mean one thing.

"Who's the owner"

"Lincoln"*

"WHAT?!"

_Lincoln, Elena's husband! How is that possible? What did that son of a Bitch do to my Ana?_

"Welch is there any of our security team attending the Security Training in Detroit?"

"Yes Sir, Ryan"

"Send Ryan and a team of Police to the apartment. I'll be flying over ASAP"

I was avoiding saying Lincoln's name because I didn't want my parents to know who was behind this.

"Yes Sir."

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something which you may find a bit disturbing"

"What is it son? Is Ana alive? If yes then where is she?"

"I'm still not sure if Ana is alive but the phone call was made from an apartment in Detroit and I have sent some security over to the apartment. I need to fly over to Detroit"

"We're coming with you"

_No! You guys can't come._

I don't want my parents knowing that Lincoln in involved. It would kill my Mom she still doesn't know about me and Elena and neither am I planning to tell her anywhere in the near future.

"I'll go first and I will enlighten you with the situation and if needed you guys can come over in my plane"

I quickly pack a small suit case because I'm not sure how long I will need to be staying there and within half an hour me, Taylor and Sawyer are in Charlie Tango, on our way to Detroit.

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

My face was red and had started bruising after Jack's smack.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Do you realize what can happen after this stupid action of yours?"

To be honest I didn't know what I did myself. Suddenly I hear footsteps and I realize that Amy had come downstairs because of Jack's screaming.

Jack steadily started walking towards Amy when I quickly held Jacks wrist and pulled him back.

"No please don't, just do anything you want to me but please don't hurt Amy. Amy go back upstairs to your room. Please Jack don't"

Amy swiftly ran upstairs and that's when Jack pinned me against the wall, clutched my neck with his strong hands and stared into my blue eyes with his furious brown eyes but right after a split second the main door was kicked open and a team of police men barged in holding guns.

"Put your hands where I can see them. We're gonna sweep this house and I don't want anybody moving."

One of them handcuffed Jack and took him out of the apartment to God knows where whilst the other one pointed a gun towards me, three police men went upstairs while the others looked around the apartment

_Please, don't kill me. I'm innocent._

"Ma'am are you Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes" I couldn't say anything else as i was scared as hell and my voice was hoarse from Jack's attempt.

Suddenly a guy dressed in black came over to me. He looked familiar.

"Ma'am we're here to take you to a safe place."

I don't know what my mind was thinking but I asked him "Why? And who are you?"

"On orders of Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises. I'm one of his bodyguards, Ryan"

_So that's where I saw him. Outside Grey House._

That's when the three police men that had gone upstairs returned with a screaming and kicking Amy.

"Let me go, I want my mommy!"

I couldn't bear to see my baby like that it was very upsetting, That's when I realized I was crying and I wiped the tears from the back of my hand.

"Please don't hurt my child" my voice was still hoarse.

"We're Police Ma'am we won't do anything to you child don't worry" and that's when a white knight barged in; _Christian Grey_.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

_God, he hasn't changed a single bit. Demanding CEO._

I couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time.

"Sir…" and before the police man could even finish his sentence Christian ran over to me.

"Ana! My Ana" and hugged me tight but I didn't respond.

"Where's Amy?"

"Ma'am don't worry she's right here with us" I could hear Amy sobbing.

"Mommy!"

And before I could even answer I had a huge pain my stomach which made me scream out.

"Ana! Ana what's wrong?"

And that's when darkness took over and i fell into Christian's arms

**Christian's P.O.V**  
We landed at Detroit amd quickly got into the waiting car. After settling inside I got a phone call from Ryan.

"Grey!"

"Sir, We have located Miss. Steele she is at the apartment."

"And?"

"Well when we entered the apartment... well..."

"YES?!"

"Well, umm... Jack Hyde had clutched Miss. Steele's neck and uh, she was... Choking. She partially died right there. We have arrested Jack"

"What! That Bastard! I'm gonna kill him."

_Jack Hyde had my Ana all this time. He tricked me. How could I get tricked by a worthless Son of a Bitch?_

"Another thing Sir, Miss Steele has a 4 year old daughter, Amy and Miss Steele is pregnant"

I couldnt control myself. I was furious. My Ana was pregnant with Jack's kid,

_How could I Let all of this happen._

"Taylor! Drive over the apartment"

"Right away Sir"

After about 10 minutes we arrived to the apartment and hurried inside and without even thinking or looking around I demanded for Ana.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

And that's when I saw her; Face red and bruised, a protruding belly, red swollen eyes and tears flowing down her cheeks but at the same time she was smiling.

_MY ANA!_

I ran over to her and hugged her tight in the hope that she'd hug me back but instead she asked for her daughter

"Where's Amy?"

"Ma'am don't worry she's right here with us" One of the police men aswered her question and I looked over toward the fragile kid that looked nothing like Ana. Instead she was the spitting image of me; Grey eyes, Copper Hair.

Maybe she's my child.

_NO! SHE CAN'T BE!_

I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

"Mommy!"

Amy was desperate to go to her mother. but before Ana could run over she had clutched her stomach and cried out.

"Ana! Ana what's wrong?"

But it was too late. She had already fainted

_SHIT! ANA!_

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and i promise to update tomorrow =)**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooooooo sorry for updating so late! Actually I have exams starting form the 11th and i haven't prepared a thing!  
OMG a hundred and six reviews in 6 chapters! That's AMAZING!  
**

**Even my reviewers and followers have increased so much!**

**Thanks to everyone! Hope u keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Kate's P.O.V**

"What?! Ana called you and you didnt tell me?"

"Look Kate, honey it was all so quick that I just didn't have the time to call you and inform you. You and Elliot and were gone for lunch and it didn't come to my mind to tell you"

_What? Are You kidding me?_

"What time did she call you?"

"Well Honey, It's midnight now so all most 7 hours ago"

"7 hours ago? 7 HOURS AGO? God you have got to be kidding me"

I was literally crying now.

_All these years my only best friend/sister was alive and I didn't help her!_

I quickly took Elliot's phone and searched for Christian's number and dialled it.

He picked up "Hello"

_God I'm so furious at him, why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he take me along?_

"Grey! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

_Why has she fainted? _

**_Because she's pregnant and all of this tension is not good for the kid! Take her to the hospital You idiot._**

I quickly take Ana outside the waiting car with Taylor while Sawyer took care of the house and Amy.

"Taylor, we need to go the hospital. NOW!"

Taylor quickly helped me place Ana in the car and we drove over to the nearest hospital. We ran inside with Ana in my arms.

"How may I help you sir" I looked over and saw a nurse.

"My girlfriend is unconscious, lying in my arms and YOUR ASKING HOW YOU CAN HELP ME?!"

The nurse quickly took Ana into the emergency ward and into a separate room.

"Sir, I'm sorry, you cant go any further. You'll have stay here and wait for the doctor"

_Fuck._

I ignored her and went over the benches where Taylor was standing looking worried as hell.

_Why is he so worried? It's My Ana that's suffering through life and death_

**Taylor's P.O.V**

_We're in the hospital right now and whatever happened in the past 5 hours was... Unbelievable?_

_I don't even know what to say. Ana was just like Sophie for me and this is what was happening to her from the past 4 years! She doesn't and never deserved such a life. She used to be so jolly and fresh and now she looked like a girl who is stuck inside a mixture of emotion and tensions._

_Gail partially fainted when she figured Ana was alive. We all were astonished. All these years Grey was crap thinking Ana was dead and now he's worse, knowing that she was alive and still couldn't help her._

_I really hope Ana comes out of that ward alive and healthy along with her child. I know it's Jack's but I wouldn't want an innocent soul to die for no reason and I think it would kill Ana. Speaking of dying; Ana still doesn't know what happened behind it her, and she does find out, it'll kill her._

I looked over to Grey, who was crying his eyes out and looked like he was praying to God.

_Well Grey, that's what you get for being so fucked up!_

* * *

**Anastasia'a P.O.V**

_What happened? Oh yeah. I fainted in Christian's arms __but, Where am I?_

_Why is it so bright in here?_

_Where's Amy? AMY!_

I start screaming out for her but there's nobody around me and I can't hear or see anything.

_Where is everyone that came? The police? What was his name... Ryan? Christian? Taylor? Especially Amy?_

_Where's Jack? Oh, The police took him._

After about 5 more seconds of thinking darkness took over and I went deep into a dark place that smelled of cigarettes and beer.

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

_I can't believe this. All these years Ana was alive! I'm gonna Kill that bastard Jack and his partner Lincoln!_

_**But will that help**  
_

_ God I'm Why did i have to be so fucked up? Why the Hell did I have to whip her? Couldn't I just tell... ARGH! _

I brush my hands through my hair and pull a bit. I looked at the full length mirror in front of me and look at a Ghost. A red eyed, worthless, fucked up, bastard.

_Why did I even think of dragging Ana into this? A poor, fragile soul? _

_Why didn't I take care of her after she went away from me? Why did I cut off from the world? Why did i think Ana would've been safe without me? Why? Why did I have to be so stubborn? Why could i listen to Taylor when he told me to provide Ana with security? Well, what's done is done _

I dry my eyes with my hands and look at my wrist watch.

_. Where the hell is the doctor?_

That's when a tall guy wearing a white lab coat comes out with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Sir"

I just looked at him confused.

_Is he congratulating me because Ana's alive? I HOPE!_

"How's Ana?"

"Well, Ana's fine she is in the ICU. Actually she still unconscious but she will wake up soon don't worry."

"Then why the Hell are you congratulating me?" _Is this guy crazy or something?_

"Because, Mr. Grey, You're a father of a cute little, Healthy baby boy"

_No! SHIT! How could i forget about Ana being pregnant? _

My eyes once again water with tears but i try to control my emotions and brush my hands through my hair and pull in frustration.

Oh God, Why is this happening.

That's when my phone starts ringing and I the caller I.D. says Elliot.

_What does he want?_

I let out a big sigh and pick up the call "Hello"

That when I find out that instead of Elliot it was my sister-in-law Kate.

"Grey! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

_Shit! She's gonna kill me!_

* * *

__**I'm sorry if it's a bit short but i hope u enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update but actually I have exams starting from to tomorrow and i had to study and i didnt have time to write plus tomorrow's my math exam so please pray for me. But anyways hope u like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes =)**

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

"What happened to Ana and WHY didn't you tell me about it Grey?"

_God, why did Elliot marry this woman? How does he put up with her?_

"Kate, look, it was all very quick that I…"

"Well whatever, I'm coming over along with Grace and Elliot. Carrick's already there" and she ended the phone call.

"What? Dad's here?"

That's when I spotted him talking to the doctor that had just congratulated me for something I should cry on.

_What's he doing here I told him to stay in Seattle!_

* * *

**Carrick's P.O.V**

I reached the hospital almost 2 hours ago.

Taylor told me what happened so I came to Detroit an hour after Christian because I didn't want him solving this conflict alone and Ana is more than a daughter to me as she showed my son what life really was and brought him out of his world to the real world.

I was walking over to the reception when someone stopped me.

"Mr. Carrick?"

"Yes. Mr. Charlie?"

"Yes. It's been a while. How's Mrs. Grey? She's hasn't been here in a long time"

"Yes. She was very busy in her work in Seattle"

"Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Umm, actually a… a relative of mine was brought to this hospital almost 5 minutes ago. I came here to check on her"

"May I ask who she was?"

"Anastasia Steele"

"Anastasia Steele! I was just going over to Christian to tell him that she's in labor"

_What? Ana's in labor!_

"Don't say anything to him. Just do the operation and give me the details"

_I don't want Christian troubling his mind due to this information._

"Yes. Of course"

About 30 minutes later Dr. Charlie came towards me.

"Well, the operation went smoothly but… Ana is unconscious and a lot of blood was lost which means she might not survive and as for the baby, he's very weak but his vital signs are healthy"

_Ana won't survive! Shit! How will Christian take this news?_

"Okay, don't tell Christian about Ana's difficult survival just tell him that she's unconscious and that the baby boy is healthy"

_I don't want him taking any stress._

"Yes. Sure"

**Christian's P.O.V**

I approach my Dad with complete fury.

_God! How will he react when he discovers what happened? What will mom think? Why couldn't he listen and agree to what I said?_

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Christian look I just reached and I came here because I didn't want you handling this alone. You're my son and I get worried of you"

"Dad I'm 31 not 15, for heaven's sake"

"So what, you're still my son!"

I ran my hands through my hair in complete frustration.

"Christian, meet Dr. Charlie. He's the one that was handling Ana"

"Yes, I know and he gave me the most disturbing news ever. Can I at least see Ana?"

"Yes, of course you can Christian just follow me Ana's in the ICU"

I follow Mr. Charlie and Dad to the ICU and we enter a room where I see her.

_My Ana!_

She was Pale, her eyes were swollen and she was attached to a lot of machines.

_My Ana. My innocent, poor Ana._

I just sat in the chair next to her and held kissed hand with tears flowing down my face while my Dad and Dr. Charlie exited the room.

"I'm so, so, so, SO, sorry Ana. I shouldn't have done that 4 years ago. I shouldn't have given you a reason to go away from me. I shouldn't have believed the news and papers. I shouldn't have cut off from the world. I shouldn't have stopped searching for you. I'm so sorry"

It all sounded like a faint whisper. I couldn't even face talking to her when she was unconscious; I was so ashamed of myself.

* * *

**Kate's P.O.V**

We reached the hospital and went straight over to the reception to ask for Ana.

"She's in the ICU room 10-A"

I thanked her and went toward the ICU with Grace and Elliot. Outside Ana's room we met Carrick who looked extremely apprehensive. I and Elliot went inside the room whilst Grace went over to Carrick to talk to him about what happened.

We entered the room and saw Christian holding Ana's hand with tears pooling down his face. He looked shattered; as if he was longing for Ana to wake up and forgive him.

_Dream on Grey!_

He sensed our presence and looked up to greet us.

"Hi Elliot, Kate"

"Hey bro"

I just ignored him and went over to sit in the chair next to Ana and stroked her cheek.

She looked so hurt, so fragile. While I was examining her Grace came in.

"Did you go see Ana's child Christian?"

_Child! Who's child?!_

"No. Why would I?"

Christian gave Grace a disgusted look.

"Well Christian you might hate the father of the baby but the baby is an innocent soul. Just go and see the baby for the sake of Ana"

I was getting very suspicious.

_I have to find out what happened in these past fucking 4 years._

* * *

**Grace's P.O.V**

We reached the hospital and were informed of Ana's whereabouts and whilst we were going to the ICU I spotted Carrick along with Dr. Charlie and both of them looked very worried. I went over to them and greeted them and kissed Carrick's cheek.

"Mr. Charlie, I heard you were the one looking after Ana, how is she now?"

"Well, Dr. Grace it's much unexpected. She might wake up, she might not. Depends because she lost a lot of blood"

_God, poor Ana. She doesn't deserve this._

"Well what about the baby?"

"It's a boy and well, he is underweight and has some problem breathing but otherwise his vital signs are fine"

_I wonder if Christian has seen the baby._

I went inside the ICU room and before doing anything else I questioned Christian.

"Did you go see Ana's child Christian?"

He gave me a disgusted look but I ignored him.

"No. Why would I?"

"Well Christian you might hate the father of the baby but the baby is an innocent soul. Just go and see the baby for the sake of Ana"

* * *

**Ryan's P.O.V**

The police searched the premises and found nothing but cigarettes, bear and drugs.

_Man! That guy had issues._

Right now I'm in the hotel room Christian booked for us along with Ana's daughter as Christian said that he didn't want me to bring her over until he told me to.

_What is that guy's problem? The poor kid just wants to meet her mommy!_

Amy slept in the car so I just took her to bed when we reached the hotel.

She's such an innocent kid with a copper hair and grey eyes just like Christian.

Sometimes I wonder if she's his child.

_Well, I hope._

I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V when I heard screams from the room Amy was sleeping in.

"MOMMY!"

I went inside the room to ease her when I saw her crying, kicking and sweating whilst screaming out for her mother.

I sat on the bed next to her and held her in my arms but she just resisted.

"I WANT MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Mommy will be here soon why don't you go back to sleep? I'll help you"

"No! I can't sleep without mommy. I have nightmares without her."

She was so scared that her voice was like a faint whisper and she was still sobbing into my chest.

I take out my phone and give Christian a call.

**Christian's P.O.V**

I took my mom's advice and went over to look at the child who was in the Nurseries of the hospital. While going there my mobile phone rang and the caller I.D. told me it was Ryan.

_What does he want now?_

I pick up the phone call.

"What Ryan?"

"Amy had a nightmare, she's screaming for her mother"

"God, Ryan. You can't even look after a 4 year old"

I ran my left hand through my hair in complete frustration.

_What should I do? Should I call him over? How will Amy react? God, this is so hard_

"Fine, come over to the hospital with her"

I drop the call and enter the Nursery and go over to Ana's son's crib.

_He is so adorable._

He was the spitting image of Ana; Brown hair, small lips, blue eyes.

I went over to stroke his cheek when I pictured Jack in my mind and I quickly took back my hand.

_Come On, you can do this, for the sake of Ana._

I stroked his cheek when he gave me a cute little smile that reminded me of Ana's and melted my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so here's another update... Sorry for being so late but i have good excuse. I think this is my longest chapter so i'm really excited and i hope you all review and that i get a good response =) **

**Btw in the previous chapter i mentioned that Christian was 27 but he should have been 31 so I'm sorry about that mistake. and I hope that i don't have any Major mistakes in this chapter =)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ryan's P.O.V**

I take Amy to the Car so I can drive her over to the hospital. As we start Driving Amy starts asking me questions.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Hospital" I also gave her a reassuring smile.

She frowned and replied "But why?"

"Because, you said that you wanted to meet your mommy and your mommy is in the hospital with your little brother"

"I have a Little Brother?!"

_God, she has a shrieking voice and if she's Mr. Grey's kid then I'm pretty sure she gets it from her mom._

"Yes, Amy"

"Oh my God, I can't wait to see him!"

We reach the hospital and get out of the car. Amy holds my hand and we both walk inside the hospital although if it was in Amy's power she would've stormed inside the hospital; she was so excited.

I go inside an

See Dr. Grey talking to another tall guy who looks like a doctor as he's wearing a white lab coat.

We go a bit near her when she notices us and excuses herself to approach us.

She brings her hand forward to shake Amy's.

"You must be Amy"

"Yes" Amy shyly says and shakes hands with Dr. Grey

"Come On. I'll take to your mommy"

Amy takes Dr. Grey's hands and sets off towards the ICU.

* * *

**Grace's P.O.V**

I was talking to Dr. Charlie regarding Ana.

"How many chances are of Ana to wake up?"

"Well Mrs. Grey, I really can't assure you but after the recent scan, Ana looks a bit better so I would say soon rather than later"

That's when I spotted Ryan along with a young little girl with Ana's complexion but copper hair and grey eyes. I frown a bit at the thought of Amy being Christian's child, but I quickly dismiss the thought because it can't be possible.

I excuse myself from Dr. Charlie and go over to Amy and hold out my hand for a shake.

"You must be Amy"

"Yes" Amy shyly replies while shaking my hand with her little delicate hands.

"Come on. I'll take you to your Mommy"

I take her hand and we both walk towards Ana's room.

"So Amy, what's your age?"

"I'm four" she has that adorable little American accent.

I just smile at her. We stop outside Ana's room and I turn my face towards Amy.

"Look Amy. Your Mom is sleeping right now and she might not wake up when you go inside. So I just need you to hold her hand and talk to her while she's sleeping. Okay?"

"It's okay. I used to talk to mommy when she was in deep sleeps. She used to talk in her sleep so I used to hold her hand and answer her, our sometimes kiss her on the cheek or brush her hair."

I smiled at her with some tears in my eyes.

_Poor kid, how did she live like this?_

We both enter the room and are met by Christian who's holding Ana's hand telling her how much he loves her.

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

"I Love You Ana. Baby, Please wake up" I had been sitting there for the past 7 hours just pleading her to wake up.

"I met your son he's an angel from above. He needs his Mommy so you should really wake up and meet him. Amy will be here soon too. I sent her to the hotel with Ryan so she didn't have to worry about what's going on with you. Did I do the right thing? Please answer me Ana. Please Baby, I love you. Please wake up."

That's when I fell the room door open and I see my mom with Amy. Amy looks tired and looks like she's been crying.

"Why don't you sit here with your Mommy and talk to her like I told you and I'll be back in a minute"

My mom sits her on the chair next to Ana's bed (opposite to me) and turns to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to talk one of the doctors"

"Okay" Amy gives my mother a smile and she leaves, leaving me and Amy alone in the room with an unconscious Ana.

"Who are you?"

I remove my gaze from Ana and look over at Amy.

"I'm your Mom's friend"

"Are You Christian?"

_Woah, where did that come from?_

"Yes" I awkwardly answer her unexpected question.

"Mommy used to talk about you. In her sleep"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she used to scream out your name and asked you to come save her"

"She did?" I had now tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yeah" She holds Ana's hand and starts talking to her.

"Mommy you know I made a new friend. He says his name is Ryan and that he works for Mr. Grey. I want you to wake up so you can meet Ryan. He's a really nice guy. He took me to a hotel so I could sleep but then he brought me here to you when I had a nightmare. I was hoping that you would hold me but right now you need me more than I need you. Wake up soon Mommy." And she kisses Ana on the forehead.

_She's such a sweet child. And giving at such a young age; just like her mother._

That's when Ryan opens the door "Hey Amy, don't you wanna meet your brother?"

"YES!" _But she has an awful lot of a shrieking voice._

She goes towards Ryan while he looks at me and greets me.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Grey"

I nod back at him.

"So he is Mr. Grey. You work for Christian?"

"Yes Amy. I work for Mr. Grey"

And they exit the room leaving me alone with my Ana.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I stand next to Ryan and ask him about Amy.

"So, what kind of a kid is she?"

"Well, I'm not as good at kids as you are, but she has copper hair and grey eyes and has nightmares and is VERY talkative and as an amazingly shrieking voice and… let's see, yeah loves her mother unconditionally and is also looking forward to loving her brother. She knows how to turn a grown up man into a 5 year old boy and is very friendly."

"Okay, that's a lot of information, but I can say that she's just like her mother; friendly, loving, has a shrieking voice, has an ability to turn a Business man into a lover boy." I laugh a little and continue "But her physical features, I don't think that can be true, I mean…"

I know what you're gonna say but that's not true and if you don't believe me why don't you go and see her for yourself. I'll go and get her she also has to meet her brother. If she's allowed that is"

After about 5 minutes Ryan approaches me with a girl skipping in front of her with a huge smile on her face.

_Ryan's right she does have copper hair and grey eyes, and she's taller for her age._

"Amy, stop please" Amy stops at Ryan's command.

"I want you to meet one of my friends. This is Taylor he also works for Mr. Grey"

"Why does Christian have so many people work for him? Can't he do his work himself? And why do all of his workers call him Mr. Grey? If I ever have somebody to work for me I'll let call me by my name"

Me and Ryan laugh a little and Ryan replies.

"Well, he's a business man. You know who business men are?"

"Yeah, they're rich people that wear suites. That's what Daddy told me"

"Well, you're kind of right. They are rich and wear suites and they also love discipline and are very busy people so they need other people to do some work for them"

She shrugs her shoulders and brings her hand forward for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Amy and I'm 4 years old"

I laugh a little and shake her hand and say.

"And I'm Taylor and I work for Christian Grey. I'm his personal body guard'

"A BODYGUARD!"

_God she has a shrieking voice._

"I've always wanted to meet one. I heard about a bodyguard from one of my dad's friends"

"Looks like you were very close to your dad"

"No, he just tried talking to me. I really didn't like him. He used to beat Mommy"

That's when I noticed tears in the little girl's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. Come let's go for some ice cream. Come on Ryan"

We all get in the car and I call Mr. Grey. We're in the car so it's on speaker and Amy and Ryan can hear.

"Taylor!"

"Mr. Grey me and Ryan are taking Miss. Hyde for ice cream. She insisted"

While I talked, Ryan signaled Amy to stay quiet.

"Okay. But come back sooner rather than later"

"Yes, Sir"

I end the call.

"Christian was so different in the call from when we were in the room"

I look towards Amy from the rearview mirror "What do you mean?"

"Well when we were in the room he looked kind and was crying but now he was all serious and businessman type."

Me and Ryan laugh at Amy's comment.

_God, she's adorable. She reminds me of Sophie._

"You know I also have a daughter who is 13 years old. Her name is Sophie"

"Well, one day I can meet her and have 3 friends" she sounded so excited "Where does she live?"

"Well, she lives with me and her step-mother and Mr. Grey in Seattle"

"Mr. Grey lives in Seattle!?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I hear my daddy talk about Seattle a lot"

That's when we reached the ice cream parlor and got out of the car and inside the ice cream place.

We get seated and I ask Amy what flavor she wants and how many scoops.

"I want… 1 scoop of strawberry"

"Just one?"

"Yes, because mommy used to say not to eat a lot of ice cream because then my throat would get sore."

I smile at her and go over to the counter and return to the table and give Ryan and Amy their Ice Creams.

We quickly finish and drive back to the hospital and I take Amy back to her Ana's room.

I'm about to open the door and hear screaming.

"This is all because of you! You're the reason that my parents are struggling through life and death in hospital beds!"

* * *

**Kate's P.O.V**

Me, Elliot, Carrick, Grace and Christian are sitting in Ana's room and pleading her to wake up.

"Where's Amy? I wanted to meet her."

Christian looks at me "She's gone with Ryan and Taylor for some ice cream. She should be back soon"

I just nod at him when I felt Ana's hand move.

"Oh my God, she moved her hand" I look at her eyes and see that they're open staring at the ceiling.

"Amy?"

_She's alive and talking._

Elliot runs to get the doctor and nurse whilst Ana suddenly sits up and screams.

"WHERE'S AMY?!"

I stroke her hair while Christian holds her right hand.

"She's okay she's gone with Taylor for some ice cream."

That's when the doctor enters.

"Ana I heard your awake. How do you feel?"

She ignores the doctor's question "Where are my parents where's Mom and Dad? Why didn't they come?"

I look over to the doctor who mouths 'No'

Ana again looks at me with fierce eyes "I asked where mom and dad are?"

"Ana they…" I again look over to the doctor who nods in approval "They're not feeling well. They couldn't travel"

"What do you mean they couldn't travel?"

Grace comes over and says "Your father had a heart attack and your mother had a nervous breakdown. But don't worry they'll be fine"

Ana sobbed more now and closed her eyes, sniffed and opened them, exhaled and faced Christian with a look of disgust on her face.

"This is all because of you! You're the reason that my parents are struggling through life and death in hospital beds!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay first of all i would like to thank all of me viewers, followers and REVIEWS especially Dani-vg9806 for being the only one to understand why Ana blamed Christian:**

**"Oh fucking-Jesus-crap. I understand why Ana said that. I mean, she's hurt and everything, and maybe, blaming Christian will help, and part of the fault is his, but the poor man has suffered enought... :(**

**Thank you for the chapter, and sincerely, I think Amy is Chrisitian's child...**

**Kisses from Colombia! ;)**

**Dani."**

**Thank You for understanding Dani. I hope the rest of my readers are now aware as to why Ana blamed him.**

**Hope You Enjoy. =)**

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

I stare at Ana in disbelief.

_Maybe she's right. I am the reason her parents are like this. If I never gave Ana a reason to leave this all would've never happened._

"Get out of this room. Get out of my sight. Get out my life. I never wanna see your face again"

That's when more tears start to form and roll down my eyes, but I don't move.

That's when my Mom asks me to leave.

"Christian, please leave. Please."

I just get up from the chair with red eyes and tears rolling down my face and just go out of the room.

I open the door and see Taylor sitting on the benches comforting Amy who's sitting on his lap crying uncontrollably.

"Come on Amy, it's alright. Your Mommy's alright. Come one you're a brave girl."

She wipes her eyes while Taylor takes a tissue from the table in front of him and cleans her nose.

This melts my heart. _He's so good with kids. I hope one day I'm a father just like him._

That's when I see Ryan approach them with two Cups of coffee.

"Hey Amy, What's wrong? You were so happy to go see your Mommy then why the tears all of a sudden?"

"Mommy was screaming. She's scared and I couldn't take care of her"

"She wasn't scared she was just upset."

"How would you know you weren't even there when I listened?"

That's when Taylor looks up and notices me.

"Look Amy Mr. Grey is here. Why don't you ask him all the questions you were asking me and Ryan?"

Amy looks towards me and her facial expression changes.

"Were you crying?"

I go over to sit next to her and try to demolish my tears.

"No. I wasn't crying."

She tusks "So business men lie too?"

She was now out of her sad mood but I just frown and look over towards Ryan and Taylor trying to make out where that question came from. This was the second time she surprised me with her unexpected question.

_[(Flashback)_

_"Are you gay Mr. Grey?"]_

_Just like her mother._

I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"What do you mean Amy?"

"Well my friends Ryan and Taylor told me you were a Businessman, and that businessmen love discipline and wear suites. But I never knew they lied too" She said while raising one eyebrow.

_So she's challenging too. Just like her mother._

"You know you are very much like your mother"

She just makes a sad face, sighs and says "That's what Daddy used to say"

Then it clicked me. Maybe I can find out more about Ana's past through Amy.

"Why did he say that?" I asked while frowning.

"Well, he said I was stubborn like my Mommy and that I had the 'Seattle Blood'. I really didn't know what that meant"

_Seriously, Seattle Blood, Jack may be clever but he still has no brain._

That's when Taylor excused himself.

"Uh, Amy why don't you sit with Mr. Grey while me and Ryan get some work done?"

She sighed, slouched and replied "Okay." He took Amy off of his lap, sat her on the chair he was sitting on and left.

"So what else did your Dad do?"

"Well, he used to beat Mommy because he said that he wanted to take revenge from Baby Bird and that she was the only way."

_My poor Ana, she was suffering because of me._

"Did he ever hit you?"

"He tried but Mommy stopped him"

"Did he have friends?"

"Yeah he had a group of 10 friends who used to come to our home on the weekends and used to drink some kind of juice. I didn't know what it was but Mommy said it was a bad thing and she never drank it too"

"And did he have any close friends?"

"Yes a man who used to come home a lot. His name was…" she knocked her head lightly trying to remember.

"Was it Lincoln?"

"Yes. Mr. Lincoln. He also said that I was like Mommy. Mommy tried to keep me away from Daddy and his friends"

"Did you have any friends?"

"No. Me and mommy weren't allowed to leave the house, so I never made any friends except for Mommy"

"Do you like your Mom?"

"I love mommy. She takes care of me and I take of her. She used to make me yummy food when Daddy wasn't home. She used to make my hair, play with me and tell me stories. She also taught me how to read and write."

That's when my cell phone started buzzing. I took it out and noticed that it was Welch.

_Good._

"Yes Welch?"

"Sir I have e-mailed you Amy's birth certificate"

"Good. Are you on the rest of the background checks?"

"Yes Sir."

I ended the call and called Taylor.

"Sir"

"Taylor I want you to bring me my laptop from the hotel"

"Yes, Mr. Grey"

Amy asked me another question.

"Who's Welch, Another of your personal bodyguards?"

I just laughed at her question and replied "No I only have one Personal bodyguard…"

But before I could end my answer she cut me off "Taylor Right?"

"Yes Taylor is my only Personal Bodyguard. Welch is, well…"

_ How could I tell the kid that he helps me in stalking other people?_

"He helps me in my work"

"What about Ryan?"

"Well he's security guard. He, along with other security guys, makes sure that my house and office are safe"

That's when a nurse approached me.

"Mr. Grey, Miss. Steele is asking for her daughter."

I just sighed and let go of Amy who took the nurse's hand and went towards Ana's room but not before waving at me. "Bye, Mr. Grey"

I waved and smiled back at her "Bye Amy."

_She is JUST like Ana._

And that's when I broke out into tears.

_I'm losing her._

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short update but don't worry I have the whole day free so I'll try to update again in a few hours =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Actually something went wrong with my internet so i couldn't post it sooner.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

I have been in the darkness for such a long time. I can feel many people around me but I can't feel Amy.

_Where's Amy? Amy? Amy? AMY?_

"Amy?"

I open my eyes and look straight towards the ceiling waiting for an answer. But when no one answers I sit up and scream out for her and that's when Kate tries to calm me down by stroking my hair whilst Christian holds my right hand.

"She's okay she's gone with Taylor for some ice cream."

That's when I feel someone enter the room.

"Ana I heard your awake. How do you feel?"

_It's the doctor._

_Right now there are more important things than my health, like my parents. Where are they?_

I look towards Kate.

"Where are my parents where's Mom and Dad? Why didn't they come?"

She looks over to the doctor who mouths her 'NO'

I again ask Kate whilst removing my right hand from Christian's grasp.

"Ana they… They're not feeling well. They couldn't travel"

_They couldn't travel, what's that supposed to mean? Why isn't anyone telling me what's wrong?_

"What do you mean they couldn't travel?"

That's when Grace comes over and tells me the most torturing news ever.

"Your father had a heart attack and your mother had a nervous breakdown. But don't worry they'll be fine"

I close my eyes and think about what Grace just told me

_WHAT, my parents are in hospital beds! This is all because of me. No, this is all because of Christian. He's the reason I left Escala that day, he's the reason Jack kidnapped me and he's the reason I'm so broken today. I HATE HIM!_

I open my eyes and eye Christian with disgust and say what I was just thinking.

"This is all because of you! You're the reason that my parents are struggling through life and death in hospital beds!"

Christian just looked at me with empty and tear filled eyes.

"Get out of this room. Get out of my sight. Get out my life. I never wanna see your face again"

But Christian still doesn't move, so Grace moves forward and forces him to leave. After he exits I run my hands through my hair. I was so frustrated.

_What have I done? Did I just scream at the only person I ever loved? God what is wrong with me?_

That's when I hear the machine next to me start beeping faster and the doctor tries to calm me down.

"Come on Anastasia take deep breaths."

I do as the doctor says and lie down while they check my blood pressure and I cry my eyes out.

_My parents, Amy, Christian I have done this to them. I am the reason my parents are like this. I am the reason Amy had no childhood and I'm the reason Christian looked so broken. This is all because of me. I should have just killed my self. I want Amy. I want her told hold me like she used to. I want her to brush my hair. I want her to talk to me and tell me about what she wants to be when she grows up. _

I look over to one of the nurses and ask her for Amy.

"Can you please bring my daughter to me?"

She just smiles at me and exits while the doctor talks to Grace about my health condition.

Amy comes inside with the nurse with a broad smile on her face that goes from ear to ear. The nurse sits her on the chair whilst she talks to me.

"Mommy, I made new friends."

"You did?"

"Yes I did, Ryan, Taylor and Christian. Ryan took me to a huge hotel. It was so beautiful, I slept there but then I had a nightmare so Ryan brought me to you but you were sleeping so I just sat with you. Taylor says he has a daughter who is 13 years old and lives with him, her step-mother and Christian in Seattle. He says that one day I can meet her and become friends with her too. And did you know, Christian is a businessmen and that is why he wears suites and has bodyguards. And his bodyguards call him Mr. Grey or Sir because he loves discipline. He said he was a friend of yours too."

I just couldn't help but smile at the thought of Amy and Christian bonding.

_She made friends! And Christian's one of them. This is just what I wanted._

That's when Grace motioned everyone to leave so Me and Amy could talk freely.

"What else did you do?"

"Well Taylor took me for ice cream and I had strawberry but only 1 scoop because I remember what you said about sore throats"

"Good Girl. Did you like Christian?"

"Hmmm… not that much but he asked me a lot of questions about Daddy and he also said that I was just like you and so did Taylor."

I push one of her loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I also met Grace. I don't really know who she is but she looked very sweet."

"She's Christian's mother."

That's when a nurse entered and I asked her about my son.

"Excuse me. How's my baby? I really wanted to see him."

"Your son is in Nursery but don't worry he'll be discharged soon. He just had some breathing problems"

I smiled at thought of a son and a daughter.

"Can I please meet him?"

"You can meet him after he gets discharged."

"Okay. Could please send in Mrs. Grey and Kate?"

"Yes. Of course"

The nurse exited and after a matter of seconds Grace and Kate entered the room. Kate quickly went towards Amy and brought her hand forward for a shake.

"Hi, I'm Kate. Your mother best friend so you can call me Aunt Kate."

She shook Kate's hand and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Amy and I'm 4 years old."

Kate sat in the chair next to Amy while Grace whispered something in Kate's ear who agreed and left the room.

"Ana, dear, how do you feel now?"

"I don't know"

"You know Christian hasn't been the same since you left and after the rumors of your death he completely fell apart. He had no sense of what he was doing. He almost lost his job. He tried killing himself. He cut off from the world and got trapped in his own world, yet again. He wasn't ready to move on. He loved you. Loves you and will love only you till his last breath. Believe me Ana. I know your upset and you wanted to take out your frustration and at the time he was the only one you could think of but please talk to him. Talk about everything that happened. Please."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Should I call him?"

I just nodded and she exited the room.

_This is it._

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

I just sat on the benches and waited for Taylor to return with my laptop so I could properly look at Amy's birth certificate.

After about 5 minutes, Taylor entered the waiting area and gave me my laptop and asked if I needed something else but I declined.

I power up my laptop and check my email and find one from Welch.

* * *

**From: **Welch

**Subject: **Birth Certificate (Reachable Info)

**Date: **Dec 16, 2015 14:30

**To: **Christian Grey

SSN: ********

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 10/9/2011

Place of Birth: Detroit MI (southeast)

Nationality: American

Child Name: Amy Grey

Name of Mother: Anastasia Steele

Name of Father: Christian Grey

* * *

My eyes get wide in shock and horror.

_This can't be happening._

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and I would appreciate more of them.**

**So the cat's out of the bag now Amy is Christian's. I know there is other stuff in a birth certificate but that's why the subject of the email said "(Reachable Info)"**

**Next chapter soon =)**

**A talk between Ana and Christian. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know its been ages since i updated and alot of people hate me for that but i'm going through an internet crisis so please forgive me.**

**Okay so first off let me get some things straight:**

**Amy is Christian's. That eventually means that Ana was pregnant before Jack kidnapped her. And as for how? That'll be answered… in the later chapters.**

**Yes my summary said Jack got Ana Pregnant and he did. Please don't forget the baby boy.**

**The baby. Yes he is Jack's. First of all Jack had to do SOMETHING to force Ana to stay. Second of all there HAD to be a reason for Jack to come back otherwise there won't be a story as there won't be any drama. Thirdly 'Life aint fair'.**

**This is a fiction by a fan. A fiction includes whatever the author of the fiction wants to. To be honest, I'm actually a 'Drama Loving' person but I read all of the reviews and I think upon them and then write my second chapter, because without fans my story would be nothing. So please, keep up with me. It's my first fiction cut me slack! PLEASE!**

**I'll start another fiction soon. Maybe after my exams end on the 21****st****. It will be a bit inspired by a fiction by 'Evanheaven' named 'Welcome to the Family'. (Make sure you read this fiction it's one of my favorites. Actually my first Fan Fiction that I ever read.) **

**Okay so here goes; a conversation between Christian and Ana. Hope it reaches your expectations. =)**

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V **

_How's this possible? How could Amy be my daughter? Ana was on Pills!_

"Christian, Ana wants to talk to you."

_Ana wants to talk to me, why?_

I look up from my computer screen and see my mom.

"Why does she wanna talk to me?"

"I don't know. She asked me to send you in." My mother gave me a pleasant smile to encourage me to go and face Ana.

I compose myself and hesitantly open her room door. I enter and see Ana staring at the ceiling; deep in thought.

"Hi"

She looks away from the ceiling and faces me. She looks pale and hurt with bags under her red eyes from crying.

_Oh, Ana._

She smiles at me as I close the door, approach her, sit down on the chair next to her bed and hold her oh so soft hand.

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me?"

She looks at me and opens her mouth to say something but hesitatingly closes it only to bite her lower lip.

_Oh all the memories that come to my mind. At the hotel, the breakfast counter, the bathroom, the bedroom, the playroom, her bedroom. Oh how I long for those days._

She looks at me staring at her lip and quickly releases it and says one simple word.

"Yes."

I kiss her hand and ask her what she wants to talk about.

"Well, Christian these past 4 years have been… tough and disturbing, not only for me but also for Amy. Now I know that you want me to move in with you back in Escala but…"

I quickly put my index finger on her lips to stop her from talking.

"Ana first listen to me. These past 4 years have been equally tough and depressing for me too. I used to curse and blame myself. I never got the ability to love anyone or even go back to that lifestyle because you changed me and I didn't want to betray you. I still remember each and every moment we had together. I also remember the way you went out crying from my house. Ana you don't know how much it hurt me knowing that you left me and were later… dead. I couldn't bear to listen that I was the reason the love of my life died. You leaving that day not only affected me but also Escala. Your laughs and smiles and whines, they were all gone. Gail had no one cheery around her and Escala was back to its gloomy state. You have no idea how badly your death rumors affected all of us. I couldn't think straight, I became a workaholic. I couldn't bear to hear that you died. Your father had a heart attack and that caused your mother to have a nervous breakdown. Your mother was already going through so much. She and Bob got divorced and then… this. Kate figured out everything and cursed me, despised me. She hates me and blames me for your death; she calls me a murderer. And to be honest she's right I am a murderer; I killed you. I killed your smile, your laugh, your glow, especially your giggle and everything that made you the Ana that fell into my office. Remember I told you that I don't have the ability to give or get love; it was proved to be true. I can't love, I'm a failure. So at least let me repay back for everything you did for me. Please give me a second chance. PLEASE ANA."

**Ana's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what Christian said, I affected so many people, especially Christian. I don't know how to reply to this. All of it was so… unexpected. But there are still some things that Christian needs to know and when he finds out there is no way he's gonna let me stay with him.

_Should I tell him?_

"Christian, you can't blame yourself, you weren't the reason and as for what happened, I asked you to do that. I feel sorry for my parents, for Kate, for Escala and for everyone that was affected. But Christian you have no idea how much it hurt me to see you crying with red eyes sitting right next to me. Plys stupid me didn't do anything but scream at you. Now if I only look at what you said then I should definitely move in but, I have kids Christian. Kids that belong to someone that you despise"

Tears had now start to roll down my cheeks which Christian wiped away with his hands.

"So what"

"Christian what do you mean "So what". How will you accept the flesh of someone that you want to kill?"

"Ana, don't blame the kids they're innocent. The baby boy, he's so adorable you have no idea; the spitting image of you. And as for Amy… you can't keep my daughter away from me"

_WHAT?! He knows? How? Who told him?_

I just look at him dumbstruck.

"You do agree with me Ana, don't you? You can't keep Amy away from her dad can you? Especially, when her dad's Christian Grey" and gave me a smirk which made me think about old times and laugh.

"But how do you know about this?"

"I have my ways"

"Welch?"

"Well I would lie if I said no."

"Christian, I'm not forbidding you from meeting Amy. She can stay with me and you can come over or she could go over to your place but I just can't stay at Escala."

"Ana look, after you come out of this hospital you're gonna be in such a sensitive position that you'll need someone to stay with you 24/7. So you're bound to come to Escala or Grey Mansion; your choice. And if you choose Escala that would give me a chance to show you the changed person I am. Think about it Ana, Please."

I just think and think and think and end up with the same reply.

_Should I move in? Should I give him another chance or should I completely move on? Or should I forgive him and start all over?_

"I'll think about it."

"Take your time" and kisses my hand just as a screaming Amy comes inside.

"Mommy, Mommy I met my little brother; he's so cute, he looks like a Teddy Bear. What's his name?"

And that's when I realized I haven't named him yet and I look over to Christian.

"Any suggestion"

"Hmm… let's see. He does look like a Teddy Bear so maybe we could name him… Teddy."

"Teddy. Hmm. How about Ted or Theodore?"

"Theodore. That's Very appropriate and classy at the same time. You never fail to impress me Miss. Steele?" causing me to laugh.

_It's been such a long time since I had a good laugh or even a smile._

_This is the Good Life_

Or is it?

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's short but i didn't have time but now that my exams have ended i can write longer chapter and more of em' too. =)**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update I had internet problems plus a lot of other stuff to look after so I couldn't write and neither could I update sorry. =( **

**Okay so there were questions in my review which I'm gonna answer. First one was about Ana. Well Ana was unconscious but she woke up and was treated and was discharged (as told in this chapter) so that is why Christian and Ana were discussing about her moving into Escala. On the other hand there was a review regarding Christian. I stated in one of chapters that Christian almost lost his Job. Being a CEO is also a Job. And being a CEO you have a lot on your shoulders which you have to take care of but if you have other problems to look after that make you crazy for example in Christian's case Ana dying, makes it very hard for you to fulfill your responsibilities which can cause your company a HUGE loss and you can lose your company which in return means that you'll lose your Job as a CEO. =) **

**I'm sorry if the apartment isn't the exact same as the story because I haven't memorized the whole apartment but otherwise Enjoy! **

* * *

**_One Week Later_**

**Ana's P.O.V**

The doctors discharged me but ordered me complete bed rest which of course 'Overprotective Christian' is gonna take care of.

We're now in Christian's airplane and for the past 7 days I have been thinking about me and Christian.

_Should I or Should I not?_

The airplane ride is somewhat silent except for the small cries of Theodore and the talks of friendly Amy with Taylor, Ryan and Christian.

We arrive at Seattle and are picked up by Sawyer who is very pleased to meet me, Amy and Theodore. We get seated and drive off to Escala (which was my decision), when 'Curious Amy' asks Christian a question.

"Mr. Grey how long is the drive?"

"The drive's a bit long and Amy, call me Uncle Christian not Mr. Grey or Christian. Okay?"

Amy just nodded and started playing with her little brother whilst Christian and I coincidently looked into the rearview mirror together and our eyes met, making me blush.

We reached Escala and went into the elevator which refreshed so many memories making me blush and Christian smirk.

As the elevator door's opened I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and composed myself to face the penthouse filled with all types of memories. I opened my eyes and saw a beaming Gail who quickly took me into a tight hug and we both cried.

"I missed you so much" her voice was so sorrowful that it felt like a whisper.

"I missed you too. Especially your delicious food." She loosened her grasp allowing me to move away a bit whilst she handed me a handkerchief to wipe my eyes and nose.

"Don't worry, I won't let you crave for my food now." We both laughed when he saw Amy standing behind me and Christian holding Theodore.

She went over to Amy and gave her a HUGE hug.

"You must be Amy. Taylor told me that he was friends with you. I'm Gail, Taylor's wife." She brought her hand forward towards a smiling Amy for a handshake but instead Amy hugged her, taking her by surprise.

"Taylor told me about you, and now that we've met I can make more friends. He also told me about Sophie, where is she?"

"Sophie's gone to school. Why don't you go with your Mommy to your room to freshen up and I'll serve lunch. What's your favorite dish?"

"My mommy makes this delicious pasta; I just love it. Daddy hates it but again he doesn't like anything that Mommy makes."

Gail looked towards me and I now had tears in my eyes.

_Calm down Ana._

I quickly wiped away the tears when I felt Christian's strong arms around me.

"Come on let's take you to your room."

He took my hand we both walked towards his room when I stopped.

"No Christian."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't…"

"I get it. I'll take you, Amy and Theodore to the guest room if you like."

I nodded and he took Teddy from Ryan's arms and signaled Amy to come with him. We went upstairs and walked down the corridor towards the guest room which was next to the sub room and opposite to the playroom. I looked at Christian with watery eyes but quickly composed myself as he opened the door of the guest room allowing us to enter.

"If you want Amy and Theodore to have a separate room I could arrange for it."

"No it's okay, Amy doesn't sleep alone."

"Then, you guys freshen up and come downstairs for lunch."

"Uncle Christian, when will Sophie come back from school?"

"Taylor's gone to pick her up he shall return soon." Gave Amy a warm smile and exited the room closing the door behind him and left me, Amy and Theodore alone to think.

_Can I do this?_

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

We enter the elevator and many memories flashed through my head causing me to smirk and look towards Ana whose cheeks a unique and beautiful scarlet color that made her my special Anastasia.

The elevator doors opened and as soon as we exited the elevator Ana and Gail took each other into a huge hug and after some crying Gail released Ana to divert her attention towards Amy. They talked and Amy mentioned her dad making Ana cry so I placed Theodore in Ryan's arms (as Taylor was gone to pick up Sophie) and took Ana into my arms.

"Come on let's take you to your room."

And I walked her towards my room when she stopped.

"No Christian."

_What? _

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't…"

_Oh, she doesn't want to go to me room._

"I get it. I'll take you, Amy and Theodore to the guest room if you like."

I take Theodore from Ryan's arm and signaled Amy to come with me. We reached the door of the guest room when Ana looked towards the sub room, then the playroom and then towards me with watery eyes. She quickly composed herself as I opened the room's door allowing her, Amy and Theodore to enter. I looked towards Ana.

"If you want Amy and Theodore to have a separate room I could arrange for it."

"No it's okay, Amy doesn't sleep alone."

"Then, you guys freshen up and come downstairs for lunch."

I was about to leave when Amy asked me a question.

"Uncle Christian, when will Sophie come back from school?"

"Taylor's gone to pick her up he shall return soon."

I Gave Amy a warm smile and exited the room and closed the door behind me.

_Can she do this? Is she strong enough?_

I went downstairs just as Taylor entered the apartment with Sophie who greeted me.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Grey."

"Good Afternoon Sophie."

She's a very sweet and disciplined girl and tall too. A bit too disciplined for a thirteen year old. Taylor and Gail have been amazing parents. I just hope that one day I can be that kind of a parent.

Taylor and Sophie go into the kitchen towards Gail whilst I go into my study to look over the files of Jack, Lincoln and Amy.

After about 15 minutes I hear a knock on my study door.

"Yes."

The door opens and Ana enters.

"Thanks for the clothes and everything."

I stand up and go towards Ana and kiss her hand.

"You don't have to say thanks for all of that. It's the least I can do for you."

She looked towards the floor.

"By the way lunch is ready."

I smile at her.

"Okay I'm coming."

And give her a kiss on the cheek as she exits the room.

I quickly assemble, close and put the files in my safe and exit my study and enter the kitchen where I see Amy and Sophie talking to each other, Gail assembling the table and Ana sitting on the breakfast counter, deep in thought.

"Where's Theodore?" I ask Ana to bring her out of her fantasy world as I sit next to her.

"He's sleeping." I just nod and turn my attention towards Amy and Sophie.

"Looks like somebody made new friends."

Sophie notices me and gets off the stool and goes towards the servant's rooms when I stop her.

"Where are you going Sophie?"

"I am going umm, to my Dad to have lunch."

I take Gail and Sophie by surprise and invite Sophie for lunch with us.

"Why don't you have lunch with us today?"

"No I think I'm comfortable with my Dad."

"Amy, what do you think, do you want Sophie to have lunch with us?"

"Yes I do. Please Sophie"

"In fact Sophie, why don't you bring your Dad here too so we all can have lunch as a family?"

Gail and Sophie look at each other as Gail signaled Sophie to obey whilst Ana looked towards me and mouthed 'Thank You' causing me to squeeze her hand and kiss her on the cheek.

_This might work out. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Christian's P.O.V**

After some refreshing lunch I return back to work when Ana knocked on my study door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can."

She sits on one of the seats.

"Christian, I had some queries; to figure out what really is happening."

Her voice was gruff and it felt like she was going to break out in tears anytime. I take both her hands to reassure her that I was here for her.

"Ana, you can ask me any question you want."

"What's happened with Jack?"

"He's in jail."

"Lincoln?"

"Well, he's untraceable. Welch has been trying but it seems like he's imperceptible."

"Christian, other than questions I also have some requests."

"I would do anything for you Ana."

"Well, Christian you do realize that I'm married to Jack and I need to file divorce papers."

"My lawyer is already on that."

"Other than that I, umm…"

"What Ana, tell me, ask me."

"I want you to take custody over Theodore; you know become his second Guardian. It's your choice, only if you want to."

"Ana, I was just gonna ask you about that myself."

"I also wanted to apply for a job so that I could buy my own place and so that Amy could start school."

"Ana, you don't need a job. You need to rest. I'll pay for Amy school."

"You're already doing a lot Christian."

"It's because I can do it. Plus I'm Amy's father don't forget that, Okay."

"Anyways, all things and problems aside, thank you for what you've done for me."

"Ana, after everything you've done for me; it's the least I could do."

"Christian, I have done nothing but cause complications in your life."

"No way Ana, you made me realize how important loving and caring is; you showed me how to express what I fell, deep inside me. You turned me into what you call a White Knight."

"You already were a White Knight, Christian."

We both stared into each other eyes and remained like that.

_This is where I belong in Ana's eyes and my eyes are where she belongs. I lost her once I'm not gonna make that mistake again._

"By the way, dinner's at my parent's house. We leave in 2 hours"

"Oh, then I better go get the kids and myself ready."

"Sure."

She removes her hands from my grasp and exits the study.

_I hope I'm making her happy._

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

Talking to Christian has really made me realize that he's a changed person.

_I hope he is._

I go up to the servant's room to fetch Amy to get her ready for dinner at the Grey's. I enter and I see Amy and Sophie watching some cartoon movie with Gail and Taylor.

"Looks like Amy's having fun with the Taylor family."

"Mommy Uncle Taylor and Aunty Gail taught me how to make a flower out of paper."

"Really?"

"Yeah and then me and Sophie colored it red."

"Okay, then why don't you come upstairs with me, we're going somewhere where you can make more friends."

After about an hour me, Christian, Amy and Teddy were ready to go.

We reached Grey Mansion and were greeted by Kate, Elliot, Grace and Carrick.

"Ana it is a pleasure to meet you again."

Grace and Carrick both were beaming with happiness, mainly by seeing me and Christian together once again. I gave both of them a hug and moved towards Kate.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Ana"

I quickly wiped my eyes whilst she took me into a huge hug. I was about to meet Elliot when I saw him chasing Amy.

_He's still the same fun-loving Elliot that I left 4 years ago._

"Let him play with her. Let's go inside"

Christian took my hand whilst Grace and Carrick admired Theodore.

We all went inside, sat in the living room and were served drinks. After about 10 minutes dinner was served. We shifted to the dining room where I saw Amy and Elliot laughing at something funny. After we were seated, Christian questioned them about their uncontrollable laughter.

"What happened Amy?"

"Well, Uncle Elliot was telling me, that when you were a kid you were scared of swings."

"That is not true, in fact Uncle Elliot was the one scared of swings."

"No way Christian, let's ask Mom."

"Fine, Mom was I the one scared of swings or Elliot?"

"None, Elliot and you loved swings in fact we took you both to the park everyday just so you could enjoy the swings and some ice cream."

That's when Kate joined the conversation with her own logic which caused me to laugh too.

"Well I think that Christian must've been scared of swings; you know over-protective."

"See Christian, my wife agrees with me."

"She wasn't even there."

That's when Carrick's fatherly instincts took him over and he thought that this discussion was going nowhere.

"Now, boys I hope you stop fighting before I become that old father and teach you a lesson"

"Fine"

_Today is such an amazing day. I hope my life stays like this till I live. I think I should give Christian another chance._

After dinner and telling Kate everything that happened, we returned to Escala and I now had smile on my face.

"Looks like you had a nice day Ana"

"Yes, today was really… Special, I felt family love. Christian, umm, I also have to meet my parents."

"They're here in Seattle, we'll meet them tomorrow."

"It's very late in fact it's almost mid night; I should take the kids to bed.

I just smiled at him and took the kids to the room.

* * *

**_4 hours later_**

I woke up with a jolt.

_It was just a bad dream._

I got up and went downstairs for some water when I heard the oh-so-sweet sound of Christian playing the piano.

_Oh, how much I have missed him._

I carefully moved toward the grand room and stood near the edge of the wall slowly swaying my head to the tune of the music. It wasn't the usual, gloomy tune it was different, in a good way. That's when I realized that it was this time of the day when I left Christian; he was playing the piano.

_How can I be so stupid, he needs that life of his back; I can't make him leave it?_

That's when Christian noticed me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"No, you didn't. Actually I was already awake."

"Why were you awake at this time of the night?"

"Oh, nothing just a… a bad dream."

He pats the empty space of the stool he was sitting on. I went over and sat next to him whilst he took me into a warm, soothing hug.

"It's okay, everybody has nightmares and one day in their life they find a way to get over them."

I slightly laughed at his remark.

"I've been trying for four years and I couldn't get over them."

"I tried for more than 20 years, but I did get over them after you came into my life."

I just looked at him with amazement and put my arms around him too whilst he tightened his grip on me.

_This is where I belong in his arms._


	15. Chapter 15

**First off, I would Like to thank one of my reviewers Angie who really raised my spirits and encouraged me to continue and to never give up no matter how many hate comments I get because... Haters are my Motivators.**

**Thank You Angie **

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

I wake up the kids and get them ready to meet their grandparents. We went downstairs for breakfast where Christian was reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning Ana, Good Morning Amy and good morning to you my little teddy bear."

He took teddy from my arms and I smiled at them. Christian has never felt disgusted by Teddy in fact at night he even helped me make him sleep.

After breakfast and some refreshing tea we all piled into the car and drove over to the hospital. We entered the hospital and Christian guided us to their room. I went in and I saw them both whilst Christian stayed outside with the kids.

My dad was attached to huge machines and was unconscious whilst my mom was having a drip on her left hand and was conscious.

"Anastasia, Oh darling you're here. You're really here"

I ran over to my mom and gave her a huge hug with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I missed you so much, Mom."

"I missed you too Annie so much. You would never believe how much it crushed us to find out that our only daughter…"

But before she could complete her sentence I put my finger on her lips.

"That's all a lie, so there's no need to talk about it. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere now."

She just hugged me tighter and it felt as if she suddenly got all of this energy just by looking at the sight of me. That's when I looked towards my dad's unconscious body.

"Is dad sleeping?"

"No Annie, it's been almost 3 months since he last woke up."

"What do you mean?"

"Christian didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Well almost a year ago your dad had a heart attack."

"Mom I know that part, tell me something new."

"Well after that severe heart attack, your father went into comma and didn't wake up for months and then one miraculous day he woke up, we took him home and after another week or so he had another stroke and he went into comma once again."

"Should I try and talk to him."

"Of course you should, maybe he'll wake up. Who knows?"

I go over to my dad, sit in the chair next to him and talk to him whilst holding his hands.

"Daddy, I'm back. It's me your little princess, Annie. Please wake up there's someone other than me here to see you too."

That's when my mom realized what I just said and asked me about it.

"Who?"

"Oh, I totally forgot. You both are grandparents."

"We are?"

"Yes. I'll call Christian inside."

I went outside and signaled them to come inside. Christian came inside with Amy and Theodore.

"Hi Christian, How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Especially after Ana's here.

I took Theodore from his arms and held Amy's hand and took them both toward my mom whilst Christian sat in one of the chairs.

"Amy this is your grandma, say hi."

She just shied out and hid behind me.

"Come on Amy, she's my mom."

"Hi."

My mom just smiled at her whilst I handed her Theodore whom she adored as soon as he came to her arms.

"Annie both of your kids are adorable. Amy is the spitting image of Christian while he is yours."

"His name's Theodore; Ted/Teddy for short."

"Great choice of names, he does look like a teddy bear."

After spending some more time with my mom and dad I bid them goodbye and me and Christian took the kids to the park.

Amy went over to the swings, whilst Theodore slept in his stroller and me and Christian sat on a bench. He held my and and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles and reminded me of old times.

"Anastasia, I know that it has always been hard to admit because of the way I lived before and also because I thought it was too early. It may even be early now but I don't think I can hold it anymore. Anastasia Steele you are the only woman that can bring happiness, light and laughter in my life. You are the only woman that I have ever loved and will love."

And he kissed my hand.

"Christian, I love you too more than you would ever know, but that night four years ago, I realized that I wasn't the one for you. You can't live with me Christian. You need that life of yours. It's only thing that helps you…"

"No, Ana your wrong. Right now what I'm feeling is way more superior to what I felt whilst beating the shit out of those subs. Anastasia I've changed. I have found out what love really feels like and why people run after it and are crazy for it; especially when I have a woman like you to love. Ana you taught me."

"Don't you miss or even need all of that?"

"No Ana why would I want an artificial relationship when I can be in a real one?"

"You don't"

And that's when I moved to kiss him one the cheek but he moved his head causing us to kiss each other on the lips but before we could deepen it we were interrupted by a crying Teddy.

_Oh Teddy, very wrong timing. _

I attended to Theodore whilst Christian attended a call. I looked over to him. He was fuming and felt like he was cursing at somebody. After teddy calmed down and went back to sleep, Christian came back and we signaled Amy to come with us as we were leaving.

We sat in the car and drove over to this ice cream/coffee place. We found a table and sat down.

"What would you like to eat Ana and Amy?"

Amy ordered a scoop of strawberry ice cream whilst I ordered tea.

After about 10 minutes Christian returned with, a cup of ice cream, a mug of coffee and a mug of Twinnings English tea (just the way I like it) for me which had a heart on the top of it made out of whipped cream.

He handed me the tea, sat next to me and whispered into my ear.

"They usually don't make that. I asked them to make it specially, for you."


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I should be punished for not updating in like almost a MONTH! But please I was caught off track with my other story "Fifty Shades of Harold" (Please Check it out and Review =P). But here is an update and I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

The kids fell asleep in the car so after reaching Escala, me and Christian took them to bed. We gave each kid a kiss on the forehead and exited the room when Christian took me into him arms.

"How about some Champagne Miss. Steele"

I just laughed at him and he took me downstairs, seated me on of the bar stools, poured Champagne into two glasses, sat next to me and held my hand.

"Ana, everything that I said earlier today; I meant it. I know I don't show it enough as it's kind of new for me and…"

I put a finger on his lips to silence him. I brought my head forward and our lips met and we relived all of the beautiful moments. After finding one another once again, Christian took my hand and pulled me with him towards his bedroom and locked the door.

He came close to, closed his eyes and whispered into my ear.

"I can't wait any longer."

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock and noticed that 2 hours had passed. I went outside and heard someone crying.

_Teddy!_

I ran upstairs, opened the bedroom door and saw the most amazing sight.

"Shh, Teddy, go to sleep. Mommy's sleeping too."

I just smiled at her, entered the room and held Teddy who instantly stopped crying. I sat on the bed and Amy hugged me from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"You always win, don't you?"

She just laughed and I placed Teddy back in his cot and started tickling Amy, who kept on laughing her lungs out.

That's when I heard someone clear his throat. I looked up and saw Christian standing in the doorway wearing only his pajama bottoms.

_God I have really missed him._

"And may I ask what my two favorite Girls are doing?"

"Mommy was tickling me."

"Yeah, I could see that"

That's when Christian came over and started tickling her too. They both laughed I just laid with them with a smile on my face; watching my sweetest dreams of seeing Amy and Christian together, come true.

That's when Christian stopped tickling Amy and diverted his attention towards me.

"Hey Miss Deep-in-thought, Dinners ready" and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Eeew"

I just laughed as Christian looked at Amy with a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"You just kissed mommy. That's disgusting."

"Why?"

"Because it is", and she stormed out of the room making me and Christian laugh hysterically.

* * *

Dinner was relatively quieter until I heard Teddy's screams from upstairs. I was about to get up when Christian stopped me.

"I'll get him", and he went upstairs making me smile with pride.

_I love him more than anything on this planet. He is mine and I am his; only his._

After about a couple minutes Christian came downstairs with a smiling Teddy, laid him in his Bouncer Chair and finished his remaining food.

After dinner Amy went over to color in her books, whilst me and Christian sat on the couch watching TV; well I was watching TV he was e-mailing away on his blackberry.

"Congratulations Miss. Steele."

I just looked at him confused "What for?"

"Well, the divorce papers and custody papers will be here tomorrow for me and you to sign and other than that, I have shortlisted some schools for our little girl that we will be meeting tomorrow. I also arranged for a nanny for Teddy."

"A nanny?!"

"Yeah, for when we're not around; why what's wrong?"

"Christian we don't need a Nanny. I think Teddy will be fine with Gail or even Grace, Carrick, Kate or Elliot. I don't want him to be brought up by a complete stranger when he has others in his life. And if you don't like the idea of Grace, Carrick or Elliot being with him then Kate can; she's my best friend."

"It's not that, I was just thinking of our convenience but why would you think I would not want my parents or Elliot to take care of Teddy?"

I just shrugged my shoulders "I don't know..." I now had tears in my eyes, "Maybe because he's not a Grey."

That's when Christian got up from beside me, crouched in front of me and held my hands.

"Don't ever think like that again. I love him with all my heart, because he's a part of you and when I saw him in the hospital that day… I… felt like he belonged to me; like God made him for me to take care of. Because when I caressed his cheek he felt loved."

I just looked at him with a smile on my face and put my arms around him.

* * *

I put both the kids in bed and gave a kiss to them each.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, sleeping on your own Amy?"

"Yes Mommy, you can go now. Plus I have Teddy with me and this room is really pretty; its walls aren't broken and dusty and it's not like my old room that had monsters in it."

I just smiled at her, "Okay, if you say so" and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I exited the room, went downstairs and entered Christian's room where he was in bed typing away on his laptop.

I just got into bed next to him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you mind if I work in bed sitting next to you?"

I put my arms around his waist "Why would I."

He just smiled at me and I went to sleep.

_Now THIS is the good life._

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock and gathered that I had slept for only an hour. I looked to my left and saw Christian still working on his laptop.

"I sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're still working."

"Huh, yeah I'm just done. Let me send this e-mail and I'll join you."

I just slightly laughed at him.

He quickly sent the email, put the laptop on his side table and snuggled up to me.

"I really, really missed you not being in my bed."

"And I really, really missed not being in this bed."

He just smiled at me and brushed his hands in my hair.

"You're a very strong woman, you know Anastasia."

"And what makes you say that."

"After everything you've been through in the past 4 years; you manage to keep a smile on yours and others' face."

I just smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

"That's because I have been blessed with an amazing family. You, Amy and Ted are all I would ever want to be happy."

"I love you Miss Steele."

"I love you too Mr. Grey"

* * *

I was woken up by Christian's alarm. I moved forward over his bedside to turn it off when he swung me around so he was on top of me, turned off the alarm and kissed me on the lips.

"Good Morning, Miss. Steele."

"Good Morning Mr. Grey."

"Ready to get fresh, have some healthy breakfast and search for some schools for our little Angel"

"Of course, Mr. Grey"

He just gave me a kiss on the lips, got off of me and entered the bathroom, leaving me on the bed to think about how much my life has changed in the past weeks.

_Paradise!_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I didn't update in a while but I had reality take me over, so I had to take my mind off this story for a while. But here is an update and I will now try to update this stroy every Monday and Wednesday. But for now, I hope you ENJOY! =)**

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

We reached back at the Grey Mansion for lunch, where we had left Teddy, before leaving and everybody was more than willing to take care of him, especially Elliot he said he wanted to, "Hang out with his little Man". All the Greys have been so sympathetic; never did they feel disgusted of Teddy but in fact they all love him unconditionally.

Finding a school is NOT an easy task. Christian, Amy and I have been through 8 schools and still have no idea which one to choose.

We all sat for lunch and were served with drinks.

"So, what did you decide after today's searching; which school is fit for our little princess?" She says as she puts her arms around the agitated Amy sitting next to her; she just wanted to get over lunch and run out so she could play with her Uncle.

I look over at Kate and smile, "Well, were not definite yet, still have to decide what's best."

The rest of the lunch went by listening to Amy's enthusiastic stories of her experience today.

"…And then we went to this school that was so huge. There were kids my age, younger than me and even older than me. Then we went into this colorful office like every other school and met another lady with glasses, sitting on a desk and she looked very strict and professional. So I just asked Mommy if I could go outside and play in the playground and she said yes and then I went there and then I made friends with a boy named George." That's when she stopped talking and panted making us all laugh at her.

"So Amy, which school did you like the most?"

Amy looked towards her Grandma and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Granny," Amy learned a lot when she last visited the Greys; she found out her relation with everybody, "I liked all of them but I would really like to go to George's school."

* * *

After reaching Escala Christian went to his study on Taylor's appeal whilst Amy went over to play with Sophie and I went to the living room to watch some TV and get my attention off things.

While I was sitting I got reminded of times with Jack. He was never home, loathed Amy and threatened to kill his own kid if I didn't stay put. When I found out I was pregnant with Amy, it was the most horrifying day of my life, I just wanted to run, hide; just do anything to make myself invisible. After I told Jack about my pregnancy, I hadn't comprehended what a huge mistake I had done. From that day ahead he used her as my feebleness, he threatened to kill her if I didn't oblige to everything he said. I had no life at all, I wasn't allowed to leave and I didn't have access to the phone or even the TV; I only had the newspaper to divulge myself into, which helped me a lot to find out what was happening back home. I still reminisce the day I found out Kate was married, I was so happy for her yet, sad for myself; One, because I could attend it and Two, because I couldn't accept that I was no longer associated to the Greys in anyway. I also got awfully shocked, after finding out that I was labeled Dead because I was nowhere to be found and that my car was found wrecked, near a river. The detectives reckoned that the pieces of flesh found were my remains but still aren't sure. That day was somewhat a metaphorical end to my life as I was now 100% sure that there was no one out there probing for my whereabouts. It felt so unreal to find out that you're dead, when you're alive but your soul is deceased. Before Amy was born, my life was no more than a shattered mess; I had nothing to live for but at the same time I had so much to life for that I couldn't destroy myself. Those were the most miserable days of my life, but from all of this I only learned how to stay sturdier for people that I really love and one reason for that was Amy. I think it also helped Christian to comprehend what he really wants.

As I was thinking, a yawn took me over and I came back to real life realizing that almost 2 hours had passed since we came back and Christian still hadn't come out from his study. I did feel Taylor come out but Christian's still in there. I decided he needed something to tranquil him so I went to the kitchen to make two cups of tea and went over to his office but refrained from opening the door when I heard him screaming at someone.

"I want that bastard behind bars, do you understand? I don't care if you have nothing against him; just do anything to protect Ana and my kids from any auxiliary danger. I DO NOT want anybody coming near them, and if a stranger even looks at them with a bad intention, I am going to kill somebody. AM I CLEAR?!"

I just gasp at his ferocity and stand there thinking about how much he loves Amy, Teddy and I. I slowly gain my senses and knock on his study door.

"Yes."

I was surprised that he was calm with his answer, but when I opened the door, I saw him sitting on his chair, running his hands through his hair. I went inside, out both the mugs of tea on the table, went oer to him and gently started massaging his shoulders.

"You need to rest; take our mind off things."

He just takes my hand, pulls me forward and makes me sit on his lap.

"All I want is to know that you, Amy and Teddy are safe; that is the only thing that would help me keep calm."

I just smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"So, what school have you finalized?"

"Well, I was thinking of 'The Seattle Pre-School' because she likes it, I like it and she also made some friends there."

I just smiled at Christian and nodded, signifying that I agree with him.

"There's a charity event tomorrow at my parents and I want both my princesses and my little guy to be ready by 7 pm tomorrow."

I just laughed at him, "Don't worry we won't let our Prince down."

"He knows."

We just laughed at each other whilst I put my head on his shoulder and looked out the window.

"I missed this bubble of ours."

"Me too, Ana"

* * *

"Come on ladies, you're making us late." I looked at the clock as I heard Christian's criticism; it was 6:45 he said "Be ready by 7:00". I just rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Miss. Steele."

I suddenly stopped brushing Amy's hair after hearing this remark of his.

_He still knows me too well._

I quickly plaited Amy's hair, put on some clips and give her one last look before deciding that we're ready. I took Amy's hand in mine as we both went downstairs just as Christian turned, looked towards and his mouth formed an 'O'

"You both look so, Beautiful."

Amy and I just blushed at his remark as he came over to us, took Amy into his arms, held my hand and twirled me.

"You both look lovely," and he brought his lips near to my ear "Sexy, I must say too."

I just blushed deeper as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He gave Amy a kiss on the cheek, put her down and held Teddy in his arms.

"Let's go."

* * *

We all sat in the car as Taylor drove us over to the Grey Mansion. I was very nervous about this event as this was the first event I was going to attend with the Greys. After reaching Bellevue I deeply inhaled and composed myself as Christian smirked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Here, you're going to need this," and hands me a large velvet pouch. Intrigued, I reach into the bag and pull out an intricate silver masquerade mask with cobalt blue feathers in a plume crowning the top.

"It's a masked ball," he states matter-of-factly.

"I see." The mask is beautiful. A silver ribbon is threaded around the edges and exquisite silver filigree is etched around the eyes. "Are you wearing one?"

Christian grins, and as he wears his simple black mask; my prince becomes something darker, more sensual. All I can see of his face is his beautifully shaped mouth and strong jaw.

Christian gets out of the car and opens the door for me whilst Taylor helps Theodore and Amy out.

"So what can we expect at this event?"

"Oh, the usual stuff," Christian says breezily.

"Not usual for me," I remind him.

Christian smiles fondly and kisses my hand again. "Lots of people flashing their cash; Auction, raffle, dinner, dancing—my mother knows how to throw a party." He smiles and for the first time all day, I allow myself to feel a little excited about this party.

As Amy comes near us and Christian takes Teddy from Taylor's arms he looks at me and mutters, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I mutter back to him as he gaves my cheek a sweet kiss.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful."

I just smile at him as we enter the tent.

_I hope I dont enbarass myself!_

* * *

**Yes, I have taken some of the last parts from Fity Shades Darker. But Review and Please Let me Know what you think. =) xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's MONDAY! and here's the update, I know it's kind of boring as you all have already read half of it but it kind of has a cliff hanger at the end which you might like! ENJOY!**

* * *

Christian puts one of his arms around my waist and he holds Amy's hand whilst I hold Teddy and we enter.

"Mr. Grey!" one of the photographers calls. Christian nods in acknowledgement and pulls me and Amy close as we quickly pose for a photo.

_Oh, my picture in the press again. And this time with kids!_

Leila briefly enters my mind. This is how she found me, posing with Christian. The thought is unsettling. I was actually surprised no one was questioning him about the kids.

As I was deep in my thoughts, Christian passed me a glass of Champagne—distracting me from my thoughts.

Christian then leads me where the other guests are gathering.

Suddenly, a young woman appears out of the crowd and throws her arms around his neck, and immediately I know it is Mia.

"Ana! Amy! Oh, you both look gorgeous!" She gives us quick hugs. "You must come and meet my friends. None of them can believe that Christian truly has a girlfriend and kids."

Mia takes Theodore from Christian's lap and leads me and Amy over to a group of four young women.

"This is Anastasia Christian's girlfriend; as you all already know, and this is Amy and Theodore; their kids."

Mia makes quick introductions.

Twirling his arm around my waist, Christian pulls me to his side. All four women flush, grin and fidget.

Mia glances at me and rolls her eyes, and I have to laugh.

"Mia, could you take care of Amy and Theodore while I introduce Ana to some people?" He requests Mia, who willingly obliges.

He then looks towards Amy, "I hope you're not getting bored?"

She just smiles at Christian, "No, I'm fine."

"Don't worry Christian; I won't let Amy get jaded."

I then smile at them all, as Christian drags me away.

I spend the next half hour in a pool of introductions. Then the master of ceremonies, wearing an impressive black and white mask, interrupts us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats. Dinner is served."

Christian takes my hand, and we follow the chattering crowd to the large marquee.

Grace, Kate, Elliot and the kids are already seated.

Grace is wearing a shimmering mint green gown with a Venetian mask to match.

"Ana, you're looking so beautiful, and so are Amy and Theodore," Making me blush.

Christian greets her firmly and kisses her on both cheeks.

We get seated; Christian sits with Elliot as I claim the seat in between Amy and Christian.

"Hope you aren't bored?" I whisper in Amy's ear.

"No, Uncle Elliot and Aunt Mia have been taking care of me."

I just smile at her and look towards Theodore who was sleeping in his car seat and once again I was thankful to God for his peaceful slumber.

Abruptly, there's the hiss of a microphone, and Mr. Grey's voice booms over the PA system, causing the voices to die down and tells us a bit about this charity event 'Coping Together'

He then joins us. "Good to see you again, Ana," he murmurs.

"Ladies and gentlemen please nominate a table head," the MC calls out.

"Ooo—me, me!" says Mia enthusiastically.

"In the center of the table you will find an envelope," then the MC continues instructing us to place some money as donation in the envelope.

Fishing out his wallet, Christian produces two hundred-dollar bills.

"Here," he says.

_What?_

I shyly take them and sign my name using his fountain pen and Mia passes the envelope round.

On a silent cue, waiters serve us our starters and then vanish again.

During one conversation between Kate and me about this event Mia, leans across and smiles.

"Ana and Kate, will you help in the auction?"

"Of course," Kate responds whilst I nervously nod my head.

Christian squeezes my hand, and we both listen attentively to Carrick, who is back on stage talking about Coping Together. Christian passes me another card—a list of the auction prizes. I scan them quickly.

My mood darkens after seeing Mrs. Robinson on the list of donors. I glance around the marquee to see if I can spot her, but hopelessly I can't.

"Ana! Kate!" Mia calls. "It's time!"

_What? No. Not again!_

"Time for what"

"The First Dance Auction; Come on!" She stands and holds out her hand.

But before I could follow, Christian murmurs into my ear. "The first dance will be with me, okay? And it won't be on the dance floor."

"I look forward to it." I lean over and plant a kiss on his mouth. Glancing around, I realize that our fellow guests at the table are astonished.

He smiles broadly at me.

"Come on, Ana," Taking her outstretched hand, I and Kate follow her when Kate is interrupted by a phone call.

"Mia, Ana; I'll join you in a moment." Whilst the MC explains us what this 'First Dance Auction' really is.

"Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! These twelve…" That's when Kate quickly makes her way up the stage, "Thirteen, lovely ladies have agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder!"

_Oh no. _I hadn't realized what this meant. _How humiliating!_

"It's for a good cause," Kate whispers, sensing my discomfort. "Besides, Christian will win."

The MC then introduces the ladies to the crowd one by one.

"See? This is fun!" whispers Mia. "I hope Christian wins you, though . . . We don't want a brawl."

"Brawl?" I ask horrified.

"Oh yes. He was very hot-headed when he was younger." She replies.

"Early teens; drove my parents crazy, coming home with cut lips and black eyes. He was expelled from two schools. He caused some serious damage on his opponents." I just stare at her with astonishment.

_Great, another piece of the jigsaw falls into place._

"And now, allow me to introduce the beautiful Ana."

_Oh shit, that's me._

I glance nervously at Mia and Kate, who encourage me to go forward. Fortunately, I don't fall over, but stand embarrassed as hell on display for everyone. When I look at Christian, he's smirking at me.

_The bastard!_

"Beautiful Ana plays six musical instruments, speaks fluent Mandarin, and is keen on yoga . . . well, gentlemen—" Before he can even finish his sentence Christian interrupts him.

"Ten thousand dollars" I hear Lily's gasp of disbelief behind me.

"Fifteen."

_What?_

We all turn as one to a tall, man standing to the left of the stage. I blink at Christian.

_Shit, what will he make of this?_

He too glares at the stranger trying to make out who he is.

"Twenty"

"Twenty-five," the stranger says.

Could this be any more embarrassing?

Christian stares darkly at the stranger as if he was actually going to start a Brawl.

All eyes are on Christian. What's he going to do? My heart is in my mouth. I feel sick.

"One hundred thousand dollars," he says his voice ringing clear and loud through the marquee.

"What the fuck?" Lily hisses audibly behind me and the crowd gasps in amusement.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Mia bouncing up and down with glee.

"One-hundred thousand dollars for the lovely Ana; going once . . . going twice . . ." The MC stares at the stranger who shakes his head with regret.

"Sold,"

In a deafening round of applause and cheering, Christian steps forward to take my hand and help me from the stage whilst the stranger quietly exits the marquee.

He kisses the back of my hand then tucks it into the crook of his arm, and leads me toward the marquee's exit.

"Who was that?" I ask.

He looks towards the exit of the tent, "I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Christian leads me to the rear of the house and opens a French window leading into a large comfortable sitting room that I've not seen before. Taking my hand from the crook of his arm, he leads me up to the second floor and up another flight of stairs to the third.

Opening a white door, he ushers me into one of the bedrooms.

"This was my room," he says quietly, standing by the door and locking it behind him.

The walls are white as is the furniture; a spacious double bed, a desk and chair, shelves crammed with books and lined with various trophies for kickboxing by the look of them. The walls are hung with movie posters.

But what catches my eye is the white pin board above the desk, studded with a myriad of photographs, Mariners pennants, and ticket stubs. It's a slice of young Christian

He looks at me darkly, brooding and sexy.

"I've never brought a girl in here," he murmurs.

"Never" I whisper.

He shakes his head.

And in the corner, there's a passport-size photograph of a young woman. It's in black and white. She looks familiar, but for the life of me, I can't place her. Not Mrs. Robinson, thank heavens.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"No one of consequence," he mutters.

"Then why is she on your pin board?"

"An oversight on my part; we don't have long, Anastasia, and the way I'm feeling right this moment, we won't need long. Turn round. Let me get you out of that dress."

I turn and stare at the door, grateful that he's locked it. Bending down he whispers softly in my ear, "Keep the mask on."

* * *

A young man strolls onto the stage, turns to the band behind him and snaps his fingers. The familiar strains of "I've Got You under My Skin" fill the air.

Christian smiles down at me, takes me in his arms, and starts to move.

_Oh, he dances so well, making it easy to follow. _

We grin at each other like idiots as he whirls me around the dance floor. We are in our own private bubble.

After the song ended a tall man with a black mask came over to us.

"May I cut in?"

Christian just gave the man a smile, "Be my guest. Anastasia this is John Flynn."

The band plays another song and I start dancing with Dr. Flynn. We have small talk but after the song ends, Christian is once again by my side.

Dr. Flynn releases me. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia."

Christian and Flynn both nod at each other and Dr. Flynn turns on his heel and disappears into the crowd.

Christian, once again takes me into his arms as we dance to the sweet melody.

"Who do you think that was trying to bid on me?"

"Just some guy who thought he could have the first dance with my Ana. But he was mistaken…" He brings his lips near to my ear, "I won't let anybody touch my Ana."

I just smile at that and put my head on his chest as he slowly moves me along the tune of the song.

After one more dance me and Christian exit the tent and we go towards the meadow. We were having a pleasant stroll when I heard Teddy crying. Me and Christian quickly turned around and saw Mia standing there holding Teddy.

"My lovely brother and his girlfriend, may I please ask you to take a break from you romanticism and pay some attention to your little boy?"

I and Christian just laugh at her as Christian takes Teddy off her arms, "Where's Amy?"

"Oh, she's with Elliot."

I'm quickly reminded that I left my purse in the marquee.

"Christian could you take care of Teddy, I just need to get my purse; I left it in the marquee earlier."

He just smiles and nods at me as I leave for the marquee.

I enter and reach for my purse as I hear an unidentified voice of a woman.

"Anastasia"

I turn around and see a blonde with her hair in a bun, wearing a black mask and a black velvet gown but I don't seem to identify who she is.

"Look, I know you're leaving soon but I wanted to talk to you."

"Excuse me who are you?"

She takes off the mask and I swiftly recognize her.

_Mrs. Robinson!_

"It's me, Elena Lincoln."

At first I think of ignoring her and going my way but then I think that I should at least listen to what she has to say.

"Look, I know Christian is in love with you and the same goes for you, but don't get me wrong; I don't feel you're enough for him."

"Elena, who are you to judge that when Christian's never said such a thing to me."

"Anastasia, think straight; Christian's possibly NOT gonna come over to you and confess that. I have known him all his life and have made him the man he is today. Do you think he can survive without that lifestyle? Don't you think sometimes, that one day he'll get bored and would want to move on? Do you think he can look after kids when all his life he was interested in fake relationships; especially kids that are not his?" I now had tears building up in my eyes as I put everything to perspective.

_But let's face it, she is right._

"Look Ana, I'm not telling you to leave Christian; I'm just guiding you and giving you friendly advice, I'm trying to make you realize that if you keep this on, you're gonna get hurt one day; believe me. Christian is not the guy you can have your happily ever after with."

_I've had enough._

"I need to tell you something else too."

But I quickly brush past her.

"Ana it's about the guy that bid on you on the Auction Dance!"

_Auction Dance; who cares about the auction dance right now?!_

I quickly exit the tent and am faced by Christian, "There you are. I had been searching for you."

I didn't look at him because I knew that as soon as I did, I would burst out in tears and just kept walking. He quickly grips my wrist and pulls me towards him, "Ana, what's wrong?"

I suddenly brake out in tears as soon as I hear his angelic voice. I quickly wipe my tears and shake my head as I wasn't able to speak due to the lump in my throat.

I look back at the marquee causing Christian to do the same too and we both face Elena. I quickly free my wrist from his grasp and hurriedly walk away from him as he screams out my name, "Ana! Ana, wait!"

He quickly runs over to me and takes me into his arms as I start crying into his chest whilst he brushes his hands through my hair, "Come on Ana, and don't let Elena ruin this, please."

I just nod at him as he smiles at me and leads me back to the tent and on to the dance floor. He quickly takes me into his arms and starts moving me once again.

"Don't let her come between us, please."

"She cares about you," I mutter.

"Yes, and I her; as a friend."

"I think it's more than a friendship to her."

His brow furrows. "Anastasia, Elena and I… it's complicated. We have a shared history. But it is just that, history. As I've said to you time and time again, she's a good friend. That's all. Please, forget about her." He kisses my hair, and in the interest of not ruining our evening, I let it go.

"The fireworks start soon; I think we should go to the shore."

I just smile at him but I don't want this moment to end anytime soon, "Hmm, in a moment, after this songs ends." And I place my head on his chest making him chuckle.

_Screw Elena._

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews really motivate me to write more. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ana's P.O.V**

It's been almost a week since the ball and Amy's school starts in two days and I think I'm gonna go crazy in this apartment. I silently walk over to Christian's study and knock.

"Yes?"

I walk inside and see his eyes glued to the computer screen, "Would you stop working please? You've been here for the past… 3 hours. I'm getting bored." I make a gloomy face to make sure I get his attention.

"Bored huh, let's see what I can do about that."

He comes over to me and hugs me from behind, kisses my neck and breathes against it making me shiver with excitement.

"Amy starts school in 2 days and I'm the one who's nervous."

"Why?" he moves his head so he can look at me.

"Because, I don't know if she'll fit in or… you know"

"Hmm" he just snuggles into my neck and closes his eyes.

"Christian, I was thinking of going back to work, applying to SIP and then, I'll see."

"You mean Grey Publishing."

"Yes, Grey Publishing," I said with a slight humor in my voice.

"But why Baby?"

"I'm gonna die of suffocation in this apartment especially after Amy goes to school, I'd be so lonely."

"Your choice baby"

"Phew."

"What?" he says as he frowns.

"Well, I thought you were gonna give me that lecture, of how I need to rest and you're gonna take care of everything."

"Well, I know how you feel about working."

"By the way Christian, did you find out who bid on me on the Ball? It's really freaking me out because Elena…" But before I could finish my sentence Christian put his finger on my lips and gave me a kiss.

"Don't worry your mind with these foolish things. Come, let's have dinner."

* * *

Dinner was relatively quiet except for Amy's excitement about returning to school.

The next two days past quickly and before we know it I and Christian are dropping Amy off, to school and unlike most other kids, she is very happy about this. Next stop is 'Grey Publishing'; my first day of work after a long time.

Roach interviewed me yesterday and instead of an 'Assistant' I will be the Editor itself. Christian did suggest that he'd just get me the job and I won't have to do an interview, but I won't listen to any of that nonsense.

I enter the building but not after giving Christian kiss, and am greeted by my assistant Hannah. I enter my office where I see a beautiful bouquet of my favorite flowers. I pick them up and read the note;

"Good Luck on your first day of work… Christian."

I smiled at them and placed back.

"I could get a vase for them."

I nodded at Hannah's suggestion and also requested for tea. I sat down and looked at the stack of manuscripts which told me that today is going to be long day. I turned on my computer and noticed an email from Christian.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Hungry (for you)

**Date: **Jan 2nd, 2016

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Hope you got my flowers Miss. Steele. Right now I'm sitting in a meeting with some Chinese wondering when I'll be able to escape and take you out for lunch.

Christian Grey,

Helpless CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **All in good time

**Date: **Jan 2nd, 2016

**To: **Christian Grey

Yes, I got the flowers; very pretty. I'm quite busy too, going through my first manuscript, got 3 more. But I really look forward to lunch with you.

Anastasia Steele

Awaiting Editor, Grey Publishing.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Are you…

**Date: **Jan 2nd, 2016

**To: **Anastasia Steele

…throwing your words at me? When shall I pick you up? ;)

Christian Grey,

Amused CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Maybe

**Date: **Jan 2nd, 2016

**To: **Christian Grey

Pick me up at 1:30.

Anastasia Steele

Waiting Editor, Grey Publishing.

* * *

_I love care-free Christian!_

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and exactly at 1:30 sharp; I got a text message from Christian, saying that he was waiting for me outside the building. I gathered my stuff, exited the building and saw him standing next his car with his elbow resting on the car roof whilst talking on the phone.

I went over behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek taking him by surprise. He turns around, smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Shall we?" he says whilst opening the passenger door of his car.

We both sit in the car and drive over to the nearby restaurant where we get seated.

"I already ordered; I hope you don't mind?"

I just shake my head, as the waitress comes with a bottle of red wine and pours it in our glasses.

"So how was your first day at work?"

"Good, I'm really happy that I made the decision of coming back to work."

He just nods and we sit in silence until the same waitress returns with our food.

"How was your meeting?"

"It was good. We've really got a good deal there."

I just smiled at that and continued eating. We sat there savoring the taste of the food and no one said anything.

_Why is he so quiet?_

"Christian", "Ana"

We both addressed each other at same time.

"You go first, Christian."

"I'd prefer, you go first"

"Well, Christian, I've been wondering; what did you do in those past torturous four years?"

"That's actually a very good question."

"Christian, just answer it."

"To be honest, I did nothing, nothing but waiting for you, searching for you. I longed for you every day. You could say I became dysfunctional. I didn't eat, I didn't work; I did nothing. It pained me to know that you were gone, Ana. I… My mom said I became the same Christian that she adopted all those years ago…" That's when he fell silent and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I'm so sorry for bringing up the subject. What did you want to ask?"

He just shakes his head, "Nothing."

"Christian, please ask me anything you want. Come on."

But before he could speak, my phone buzzed and it was a text message from Hannah saying Roach was calling me. I immediately glanced at the clock and noticed it was quarter to 3.

_Shit! I had to be back by two thirty._

"Is everything alright?"

"No, I have to go back, Roach is asking for me. I should've returned fifteen minutes ago."

He quickly pays for the meal and we return back at Grey Publishing.

* * *

"See you later," and with that Christian gives me a kiss making me forget everything we talked about earlier.

I was about to deepen the kiss when I phone started ringing.

"You should go."

I nodded, exited the car and as soon as I entered the building Hannah signaled me to go to Roach's office.

I first apologized for being late and then we started discussing one of the manuscripts that I edited earlier. After the meeting I returned back to my office, slumped into the chair and as soon as I opened the next manuscript, my phone started buzzing madly and so did my computer, alerting me that I had new messages and e-mails.

I first attended the phone and saw someone had flooded my inbox. I then diverted my attention towards my computer and same was the case. I went through almost all of the messages and e-mails and all were from an Anonymous person and had the same two words that frightened me.

_Prick Tease._

* * *

**Please Review and Tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ana's P.O.V**

"That bastard is going down."

Christian is fuming right now. He's talking to Taylor, Sawyer, Welch and god knows how many other people; all at the same time. He had gone crazy after I told him about the e-mail and messages; he instantaneously came and picked me up.

"Sawyer and Ryan, keep the kids and the apartment safe. Make sure nobody, and I mean NOBODY, breaks in and harms the kids." He quickly changed the call, "Taylor what did the police say… What do you mean? If Hyde is still imprisoned then who the fuck sent those e-mails and messages." That's when he took a sharp turn making me shift haphazardly in my seat.

"Christian, stop it! Calm down, okay. Either stop driving or stop calling 15 people at the same time."

He then slammed the brakes, "Fine, you drive."

My eyes then got as wide as saucers. _Is he asking me to drive HIS car?_

"Christian think rationally."

"I am. You drive, and I take care of the situation."

"You want me drive your car."

"Mhm," and without another word he comes out of the driver's seat and opens my door. "Come one Anastasia, we don't have all day."

I silently change my seat and start driving but my legs were shaking and his screaming made it worse.

"I have no idea why it's so hard to fucking track down Lincoln. I mean, you're the best at the job and you can't even track down that piece of shit."

"Christian, will you stop screaming and cursing. I'll damage your car."

He then let out a sigh and then his phone rang again; he received it through the speaker phone imbedded in his car.

"Yes, Taylor"

"Sir, Look in the rearview mirror, there's a black SUV behind you."

"Yeah, what about it"

"It has been following you ever since you came out of Grey Publishing, you're gonna have to outrun it."

That's when Christian gives me an, it's-all-up-to-you look. So I put my foot down on the engine and drive like there's no tomorrow. That's when the car behind us catches speed too and approaches next to us trying to block our car. I then accelerate more and get in front of the car. Then, seizing the moment, I quickly take a sharp U-turn causing the black SUV to crash onto the side walk. I look into the rear view mirror and realize that the SUV was totally crushed from the front as it hit a pole. I pick up speed and watch the road as the GEH building comes in view. I drive into the parking lot, quickly slam the brakes and start panting vigorously. I look around me and it takes me almost 5 minutes to take in all that had happened. I then see Taylor approaching our car, who escorts me into the building and up to Christian's office.

"I didn't know you were driving, I'm sorry?"

I shake my head, "No it's alright. Who was in the car anyway?"

"We tried to track down the guy. He's neither Lincoln nor, Hyde. Some guy names Robert Hartman. We suspect that he works for Lincoln. Welch is digging in for information so, we'll see. But right now we really can't conclude anything. I'll request Andrea to get you a cup of tea."

I give him a smile as he exits the room. I look around his office and see something different; the paintings. Along with the old painting there were two more paintings; of me. I walked over to them and saw a familiar signature. _José Rodriguez._

I think of where Christian might have got these paintings. _Did he attend José's exhibition? _That reminds me that, I haven't met Jose yet. I make a mental note to ask Kate where he is nowadays. As I was thinking of José, the door opened and Christian came in.

"I must say, excellent driving Miss. Steele. Not even a scratch; I'm impressed."

I just laugh at him and then he looks at me admiring the art. "I bought it from your friend's exhibition."

"You went there?"

He shrugged, "In search of you. I thought that maybe you'd be there."

As we were talking there was a knock on the door, "Yes."

Andrea came in holding a tray with a mug of tea, just the way I like it.

"Your tea, Miss. Steele"

"Thank You Andrea and call me Ana." She just nodded at me.

"Sir, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you Andrea" She then exited the room.

We sat next to each other on the sofa, "Why aren't we going home?"

"Taylor has to make sure the coast is clear."

"Christian what is it that you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"Ana… it was nothing."

"Christian, come on."

But, yet again before he could ask me his office phone started ringing.

"Yes, Andrea… Tell her to come some other time, I'm busy right now." He then slams the receiver and exits the room but not before asking me to stay where I am.

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

"What the fuck do you want Elena?"

"Christian, I have to tell you something important."

"Go on."

"Christian, can we please talk inside your office."

"No, we're going to talk right here."

She then looks at me with those 'Elena Pleading' eyes and I take her to the meeting room.

"Christian, Lincoln is still after you. He still wants revenge from you and is not gonna give up at any cost. I did talk to him and tried to bring some senses into him but he's not going to listen. Christian you need to do something about this and quick or else he's going to harm Anastasia and the kids."

I eye her for a moment, trying to identify the veracity of her story. But unfortunately, she has always been good at faking it.

"Thank you for forming me Elena, anything else?"

She just shakes her head and leaves but not before looking at me one last time, "Goodbye Christian."

I then go back to my office and get a message from Taylor, informing me that I can now go home.

"Come on, Ana. Let's go home."

"Who was out there?"

"Nobody important"

She just nods at me and we exit the building. Welch had arranged for a new phone and number for Ana and also a new e-mail address.

* * *

After reaching home; as soon as we enter Amy runs into Ana's arms, "Mommy! I missed you."

"I missed you too honey. How was school?"

"It was good. Hi Uncle Christian"

"Hi, Amy, I see you've changed your clothes. Let me and mommy get and changed and fresh and then we'll have dinner."

She flashes us both a smile and we both go to the grand room to see a peaceful Teddy sleeping in his Bouncer Chair. We both give him a kiss on the cheek and enter our room.

I start undoing my tie as Ana goes into the closet to choose what to wear.

"Ana, I was thinking that we should get Amy, to call me Dad instead of Uncle."

She stopped doing what she was, came over to me and put her arms around me, "Christian I was thinking of the same thing, but wouldn't it be hard for Amy to accept the change. I mean, she's always called…"

I quickly put my finger on her lips to hush her before she completed the sentence, "I know, you don't have to force her. We can at least try."

She then gives me a smile and a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Now, come on Miss. Steele and have a soothing bath with me. I think you need it after an adventurous day like today." And I lead her to the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ana's P.O.V**

"Christian where are we going, we need to pick up Amy soon."

He takes my hand and gives it a kiss, "I promise we'll pick up Amy as soon as her school day ends."

"So, you're not gonna tell me where we're going?"

"You'll find out in a bit."

"Christian we just had lunch."

"So?"

I give him a 'What-do-you-mean-so' look and he just chuckles, "Come on let's talk about something else."

"Like"

"Like, how we're gonna break the news of me being Amy father to Amy."

I just shrug my shoulders, "Not sure, how."

He lets out a sigh, "Ana all these days I have been trying to ask you a question and I'm not sure exactly how, but here goes… How?"

"What do you mean, how?"

"I mean how can Amy be…"

"Christian, I understand what you mean…" but before I could continue he cut me off.

"Ana, I don't mean anything wrong by this question, I love Amy with all my heart but, I'm just curious."

I take his hand and give it a satisfactory squeeze, "Christian, I understand and believe that you have every right to be acquainted with the answer to this question." I take a pause and think back to what happened.

"After Hyde kidnapped me, I had started being sick a lot. Morning sicknesses, unexpected back aches and vomits. So, we were still in Seattle, he brought a doctor home who declared I was pregnant. I don't remember how, but I convinced him to let Dr. Greene look me over and operate me. He agreed, only if Dr. Greene solemnly swore that she won't let this information slip. She is the reason your name is on Amy's birth certificate and she said that my pills failed, and were the reason I was pregnant."

I looked up at him and realized that the car had come to a stop but we sat there in silence processing everything that I had just revealed.

"Come on let's go." Christian ordered, unbuckling his seatbelt.

I just nodded and followed him into the meadow and up a hill where there was a little picnic basket, a folded rug and a blanket.

"I got Taylor to arrange that."

I slightly laughed at that, "How come there's no one here?"

But instead of giving me an answer he gave me a wink. He unfolded the rug and laid it out on the ground, opened the picnic basket and took out its contents and placed them on the rug one by one whilst I stood there watching his with complete awe.

_How in the world was I so lucky to be supported by a person like him?_

He sits on the rug and pats the place next to him, whilst taking my hand and helping me onto the rug. He takes the bottle of Wine and the two wine flutes and pours it into the glasses.

"To us"

I nod at that and clink my glass with him, "To us."

He puts his glass down and strokes my cheek, "I don't know what good I ever did, to get you."

I put my hand on his and give it another gentle squeeze, "You, are a very good man, Christian. Don't ever doubt that."

And with that he gave me a passionate kiss. His tongue slowly made his way into my mouth and mine did the same discovering its favorite place; his mouth. Our tongues stroked each other's mouths, taking in each other's aromas. He tastes like mint, salt and something… Christian. His teeth dominated my lower lip while mine, his upper. This moment was oh, so beautiful and I would do anything in my power to live in it.

But we were brought back to reality, from this beautiful fantasy, by the buzz of Christian's phone.

I was expecting him to be harsh with his speech but instead he was polite, "Andrea, can whatever it is wait for later? Please don't disturb me." and with that he turned off his phone and brought back his attention to me.

"Now where were we?"

I giggled at his question and his closed his eyes and breathed in as if he was taking in the sound, "I don't think I'll ever get bored of that sound. It's like harmony to my ears."

With that he took the blanket, draped it over us both and gently started unzipping my dress.

"Christian, not here"

"Don't worry."

* * *

We reached back home and were greeted by an excited Amy who as usual, had endless stories of her school day.

"And then the teacher told us the Phonic of J. Did you know Jelly starts with the letter J? So, in school we ate Jelly today. It was so yummy."

After another 15 minutes of Storytelling, Amy got bored and went to play with Sophie, leaving I and Christian alone.

"Ana, I was thinking should buy a new house."

"Why?"

"Well, this apartment isn't fit for the kids. It doesn't have a place for the kids to run around. I mean, I remember my childhood, running after Elliot in the meadow of Bellevue. I think that our kids need that too."

I just agreed with him and put my head on his shoulders.

"Oh, and by the way, we're going out for dinner."

"Christian, you're spoiling me." I laughed at him.

"And it's my favorite thing to do." He replied with huge grin on his face.

* * *

I had just come out of the shower and saw Christian all ready and talking on the phone. I started getting dressed as he ended his call.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I have to go to GEH and solve this little problem that showed up. I'll drop Amy and Teddy off at my parents too." He gave me a quick kiss, "I'm so sorry I can't go with you, but Sawyer will drop you off at the venue. Okay?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, "I do hate the idea of not being able to go with you but I guess I'll be fine."

He gave me a smile, a kiss on the lips and exited the room.

In the meantime I wore the black dress Christian had picked out for me and curled my hair. I applied a little amount of makeup and was ready to go.

I sat in the car along with Sawyer, who drove me over to a meadow. I gave him a curious look and he just laughed. I had questioned him countless times as to where we were going but he refused to tell.

"Just follow the path of white roses."

"Sawyer, what the hell is going on?"

"Just do it."

Exasperated, I came out of the car and followed the path. I walked and walked and my heels were killing me. After about 2 more minutes of walking, I reached a little shed, where Christian was standing with his hands folded behind his back, looking all gentlemanly in his suit. Behind him was a table for two, in front of what looked like a mini dance floor which was decorated with the same white roses that led the path.

He took my hand and led me to the table but not before giving me a kiss on the hand and apologizing.

"Sorry for leaving you alone earlier, but I had to because I needed to come here before you. I hope you've liked the set up?"

"Liked? I love it Christian. It's so beautiful." I looked deep into his gray eyes, "Everything you do is beautiful."

He gave me a kiss on the lips and we started dinner.

"You look beautiful tonight, Ana."

"So do you."

He gave me a huge smile and we continued eating our food. After dinner, Christian took my hand and led me to the mini dance floor.

"Will you dance with me, Miss. Steele?"

"Of course, but there's no music"

He came closer and whispered into my ear, "We don't need music."

I smiled at that and we danced there in silence, just looking into each other's eyes, like they were telling a story.

After dancing for a few more minutes, Christian lead forward and kissed me with such passion that it made me weak on the knees.

"Come on, take a walk with me."

I nodded at him and we both walked around the meadow when he pointed towards the moon, "It's a full moon today."

I looked at it in awe, admiring the beauty of nature.

"Anastasia," I looked at him with my full attention.

"Yes."

"Ana, I love you more than word can say and I don't know how I'd survive without you. I know that I don't deserve you, but every day I pray to god that you stay with me for the little good I have done. Ana, I can't imagine life without you and for that I want a little favor."

"Anything for you Christian"

He bends down on one knee and produces a little red box. He pens in to reveal a white gold, diamond ring.

"Anastasia, will you marry me?"

"Christian, I…" I was speechless and couldn't help but let the tears flow down my cheeks. I wiped them with the back of my hand and took a deep breath.

_I need time!_

* * *

**Actually, I'm so sorry for the late update. But I hope you liked it, so leave a review. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so sorry for the extremely delayed update but have a valid reason; I had some crisis going on here at home. Plus last week I was gone to another city for a wedding and didn't get time to update. Plus I have exams starting from the 8****th**** of March so my brain is filled with math equations right now, so I'm really sorry. But here is an update and below is the link to Ana's wedding ring. I hope you like my style. =P **

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

I stand the shocked not knowing what to do, because I need time before I jump to conclusion but then again I love this man unconditionally, and I know that one day if I do get married I'll want to marry him or someone like him; which I know would be impossible to find. He was my first and will be my only. I love him and there is no denying that.

_Well, it's either yes or no; what are you gonna choose. _Sometimes just hate my sub-conscious, instead of giving me suggestions, it makes me more confused. But she's right yes, or no.

_Show Time!_

"That's all?" I tilt my head and ask him whilst raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

I kneel down in front of him, "That's all you're gonna ask for?" I say bringing my hand out for him to place the beautiful white gold, diamond band on the third finger of my left hand.

After doing the honor Christian whispered in my ear, "There might be one more thing…"

I look at him with astonishment, "What's that?"

And the next thing I know I'm in the bedroom with Christian, who was unzipping my dress. After numerous rounds of love making, he kissed me on the lips and said something that made my heart melt.

"Today, you've made me the luckiest man on not only this planet but the whole universe. You're that puzzle piece that completes me and I hope that you stay with me till I die because without you, I'm imperfect; incomplete. I promise to love, care and trust you till my last breath. You are my life line Anastasia. I love you."

I wiped away the tears in my eyes and stroked his cheek, "Christian, I'm really flattered that out of all, you chose me and that you think I'm special enough for you to spend the rest of your life with me; even with all the baggage I come with. I too promise to love, care and trust you till I shall love."

"Ana, you're worth all the baggage. You, Amy and Ted are what make me complete. And I'll always try my best to keep you three happy."

"Christian you don't have to try to make us happy because we're happy as long as you're happy."

With that we gave each other a kiss and ended our heart-melting conversation.

* * *

I woke up to the blazing sun and Christian's warmth; my type of paradise. I looked over to him; peacefully sleeping, his long lashes shining in the sunlight coming in through the curtains, his lips soft and warm, his stubble evenly shaved out, his strong biceps covering me and his chest still stained with the smoke marks which only I was allowed to touch.

I was staring at him with reverence when he opened his eyes and gave me a warm smile.

"Good Morning soon to be Mrs. Grey." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, "Oh how much I love the sound of that… Mrs. Grey." He said it again as if he was testing the name.

"Good morning to you too my magnificently handsome soon to be husband."

He chuckled at my remark and pulled me over to him, "What are your plans today?"

"Well, I'm gonna have a bath with my perfect man, then some refreshing breakfast, then drop our daughter off to school, and then I think I'm gonna go to work and show this off." I said raising my left hand and giggle at my own silly plan.

"I love that sound, and your plans." He got off the bed and brought his hand for ward for me to take, "Shall we?"

I willingly took his hand and he led me to the bathroom

* * *

After some refreshing breakfast we got in the car and dropped Amy off to school. After she exited the car and gave us both a kiss cheek I thought of something that I hadn't thought of before; Amy.

Christian noticed the frown on my face and questioned me about my tension.

"Well, Christian we still haven't figured out how we're gonna tell Amy about you being her father and now us getting engaged."

He took my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze, "Don't worry, I've got it all planned?"

I raised my eyebrow, "And what exactly are your plans?"

"A father-daughter day"

"Oh, I really like the sound of that. Will Mommy be invited?"

"Hm, daddy's gonna have to think about that."

I laughed at his expression and slapped him with my left hand whilst he grabbed my hand and gave my ring a kiss, "It looks perfect on you."

I gave him a smile and I now had blissful tears piling up in my eyes but I wiped them before they got the chance to fall but I couldn't keep them from getting Christian attention.

He put his finger under my cheek and raised my head, "Hey, why the tears?"

"I'm so happy Christian, all those years of waiting for you have totally paid off."

"All those years of agony and pain have paid off for me too Ana. And I don't wanna lose you ever again," he stopped the car in front of Grey Publishing and took both his hands and wiped my tears, "And neither do I wanna see those tears again. Understood?" and he gave me a kiss on my cheek

I nodded, "When are we gonna tell our parents?"

"Well, your parents might know already."

"What do you mean?"

"Of course I asked for their permission before asking for your hand in marriage."

"Aw, you're so sweet." I guess Ray waking up early was a good sign for Christian too.

He chuckled once again, "Well, as for my parents I was thinking, we could tell them on Sunday lunch."

"Or maybe we could have a lunch at our house instead of telling them at Bellevue."

He shrugged, "Your choice. I just have to worry about the Father-daughter day right now."

I laughed and he gave me a passionate kiss before we parted our ways. I entered the GP building, and into my office, where I was met by a worried Hannah.

"Ana, you are not getting any free time today. You might not even get time to have lunch with your extremely rich boyfriend, so you better get to work because Roach is not in a good mood either." She handed me 5 manuscripts, "You have to go through them edit them and then I'll type them. Then you have to go through 3 more. You also have a meeting with a client who is worried about the editing of her book."

"Which Client, Which book?"

"The one who's writing a kids book remember, something like Peter Rabbit I guess."

"Oh okay, I remember." I took the manuscripts from her which caused her eyes to fall on my ring.

"You got ENGAGED?!" she gasped and shouted at the same time.

"Shh! Please don't become a news channel," I put the manuscripts down, closed the door and turned back to her, "Yes I'm engaged but don't go on telling people, because I don't want to get swarmed by paparazzi everywhere I go. Okay?"

She nodded, "But how, when? I mean you are so lucky"

"Yes well, that I am. He asked me yesterday and of course I said yes."

She gave me a huge hug, "You have to invite me on your wedding."

"Oh, Hannah I just got engaged yesterday; so I haven't thought of a wedding yet."

"Well, you better be quick."

"Okay," I laughed at her remark, "but now you better bring me coffee because I have to work a hell lot today."

She exited the room and left me to work but I was disturbed by the familiar ping of my computer.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Lunch Plans?

**Date: **Jan 6th, 2016

**To: **Anastasia Steele

When do I pick you up for lunch?

Anticipating, CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: Re: **Lunch Plans?

**Date: **Jan 6th, 2016

**To: **Christian Grey

Sorry baby, I'm too busy today; got 8 manuscripts to edit plus a meeting.

Gloomy Editor, Grey Publishing

* * *

I went back to reading and waited for his reply but even after 10 minutes; nothing. So I gathered he was busy.

At about 2:00 Hannah knocked on my door and I could see she was trying hard to hide her excitement, "Miss. Steele you have a visitor."

I didn't bring my head up from my manuscripts, "Tell them to come some other time, I'm busy right now."

"They insist upon talking to you and say it's important."

"Fine, send em' in." I put my manuscripts, stand up and neaten out my skirt and shirt. I heard a knock and asked them to come in.

And when the door opened, I was faced by an angel; a grey-eyed, copper-haired, handsome angel with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Well, I thought you were busy and gloomy which in return would make you stressed. So I thought maybe I could help you get rid of it," he shrugged his shoulders, "What do you think?"

I just shook my head, went over to him, put my arms around his neck and placed my forehead on his, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ana." He gave me a kiss, placed the flowers on the nearby coffee table and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys a bit short because I'm short of ideas. So, review and suggest. =)**

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

Today, we all are inviting Christian's parents and my parents over for dinner to announce our engagement and I am extremely nervous. Even though my father knows that I might be engaged I'm still petrified to announce it in front of both our families.

I have been stuck in the kitchen trying to busy myself so the crazy thoughts that are haunting me, go away. I was setting out the table when Christian came in the kitchen and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"They'll be here in about half an hour. You're ready right?"

"Yeah I'm ready, but nervous as hell."

He chuckled and gave me a hug, "You don't need to be nervous, I'll be there with you plus your dad already knows."

"I know all of that but…" I sighed in exasperation as Christian held me in his arms.

"Go get fresh. Oh and we have an appointment with an Architect tomorrow."

"Architect?"

"The house, I mentioned earlier."

_I didn't know he was that serious about it._

I smiled, gave him a hug, turned on my heels and went inside our room.

* * *

They all arrived after about 40 minutes, and I and Christian greeted them. I had put my ring in a chain and around my neck to keep it hidden until we announced. But as soon as my parents came in they both gave me tight hugs. I was really happy to see Ray once again talking about kicking asses.

"I'm really happy for you Anastasia, but if he even thinks of hurting you, I'll personally punch him to death."

I just hugged him tighter and satisfied him that nothing like that was going to happen, and that Christian loves me unconditionally.

Mom on the other hand was trying real hard to hide her excitement, and I was pretty sure that before we even got a chance to tell anyone she'd blast off and scream our announcement at the top of her lungs. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love her but sometimes, she can get really enthusiastic.

We all got seated for dinner and the whole way through Christian kept giving my hand a satisfactory squeeze. After everyone finished dinner, Christian personally poured everyone a glass of red wine and after getting seated took my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He started his announcement but not before giving my hand another final squeeze and whispering in my ear.

"Take a deep breath because here goes."

I just nodded and gave him a smile.

"I and Ana have an announcement to make…" everyone swiftly fell silent and all eyes were on me and Christian. I looked over to my mother who gave me, a secretive thumbs-up and my dad gave me a warm smile.

Christian continued whilst I got a bit comfortable, "Day before yesterday, Ana and I got engaged."

There was a gasp from all the ladies, and my mom squealed and clapped her hands.

Everyone gave us a hug and when my dad came over he kissed me on the forehead and patted Christian on the back but also gave him a warning, "Take care of her and love her otherwise you're gonna be in deep waters."

He nodded at my dad, "I fully intend to, Ray."

My dad shook hands with him, patted his arms and then went over to my mom who was playing with Ted. Meanwhile the rest of the ladies were discussing our wedding; the theme, the dresses, and the date; reminds me, we still haven't finalized a date. We should talk about this soon.

* * *

We all enter the zoo that was Christian's idea for the father-daughter day and luckily Mommy and son were invited too. Amy had learned a lot about animals and was an animal lover. She always said she wanted to become an explorer one day and safe animals just like Diego the cartoon did.

She was ecstatic to see all the animals she had heard of in real life and it was really hard to drag her out of there and into the restaurant. Surprisingly, Christian wanted this to be a kid's day so he chose McDonalds as a preference for lunch.

After stuffing in some carbs into us we all went shopping which also was one of Christian's recreational ideas. Shopping was fun especially for Amy who got to buy books and dolls of her liking. I bought Ted some toys and clothes whilst Christian bought something that he still hasn't told for who. I did try to get a sneak peak, but no one can fool the powerful Christian Grey.

We reached home at almost 6 pm and Amy for one was very excited to use her just bought toys. After helping Amy make her doll house and placing it in the toy room that Christian prepared for them by converting the sub room.

The playroom's still there, but I've never got the courage to go inside. Whenever Christian was working late, I tried opening the door but as soon as the door knob moved my courage vanished. So I just gave up and am now waiting for the right time.

After dinner I tucked both the kids in bed and returned to our room where I saw no Christian but the bog that he purchased earlier lying on the bed along with a note,

'_Wear this and meet me in my office… soon to be Mrs. Grey. ;)_'

I looked inside the bag and saw a sexy pair of black bra and panties along with thigh high stockings. My breathing quickened thinking of everything he was planning and going back to the time when he 'fucked' me on his desk.

I ran inside the bathroom quickly changed but also applied a tad amount of makeup. Wearing a red satin gown I exited our room and was about to enter the study when I heard a glass shatter. It sounded like the shattering came from upstairs. Furious thoughts came to my mind so I made a bee line for kid's room and saw something that made me scream at the top of my lungs, "CHRISTIAN!"

_Missing… My Baby's missing…_

* * *

**Please Leave a Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank You so much for all of the reviews and follows, you guys are amazing and after I posted the last chapter, my email account flooded with emails of new reviews. You guys rock and I hope that you keep reading and supporting this story. :)**

* * *

I barged inside the room and took Amy into my embrace; the room was a mess, the lamp and window were broken, the sheets from Ted's cot were scattered, but that all didn't matter, because all I care about right now is my baby boy. I went over to the crib along with Amy who had buried her head in my neck and clutched me tightly. I brought my hand forward to pick up the sheets but though better of it and stopped just as the doors opened and frantic Christian came inside. He only looked at the scattered sheets and my emotional state, which was enough for him to get the idea, his eyes turned dark, and anger took him over.

He swiftly went out of the room fuming and left Amy and I to sit and wait for what the future holds.

* * *

I sat on the kitchen counter with my head on my folded arms, tears streaming down my cheeks while Amy slept on the couch, scared something might happen to her if she slept in any of bedrooms. Christian has been barking orders since the past 4 hours and still is; his enraged voice can clearly be heard from the four walls of his study and that makes everything even more badly, knowing that my baby boy's missing and no one can find him.

"I can't believe that I have hired the best security crew for the safety of my family, but even they can't keep my apartment fucking safe. I mean, how in the world can a grown person brake into the house, kidnap an infant and just leave without any trails. And now 5 hours have passed and the crew can't find anything related to my child. What do you expect me to do?

"Reynolds you were given a simple task to look after the security cameras and you couldn't even do that? Taylor I want agents involved, because I am not sparing any of you if something happens to Ted. You all will pay and I am serious as hell about this. I don't understand how can someone even come inside Escala, we had planned to make the safest place but instead a kid gets kidnapped. I want every house, apartment, restaurant, hotel, motel, hospital; each and every building of Seattle skimmed, am I understood?"

I can feel him running his hand through his hair as I see each and every security guy exit his study with a guilty look on his face, Sawyer passes looks at me and walks over, "Don't worry we'll find him, we all will do anything to find Ted. I promise."

* * *

I woke up and realized I and Amy were in bed; I quietly exited the room and entered the kitchen where I saw Gail cooking some meal for all of us. I quietly sat down on one of the stools and the tears were there again. I folded my arms over the counter and laid my head on them. I had gone through so much while I was pregnant with Ted, that when he was brought into this world, I wanted no more then to hide him away and keep him safe.

I felt really tired and lost and realized that I needed Christian, "Gail, where's Christian?"

"Oh, he's gone with Jason to meet some agents and officers." She then came over sat next to me and took me into an embrace and ran her fingers through my hair, "It's all going to be okay, don't worry. Jason and Mr. Grey will find Teddy. I promise."

I just shook my head, "But what if they don't, what if…"

She quickly hushed me, "Don't think cynical thoughts, Ana. As far as I remember you were an optimist; think positive and good things will happen."

Just as I was wiping my tears the service elevator opened and in came Christian and Taylor, but looking weary but hopeful. I quickly got up from my seat as Christian approached me took me into a huge hug and I cried into his chest.

As soon as I went into his arms, I felt safe and encouraged; I now had hope, hope that he will find Teddy and that he'll be safe because I know Christian won't let anything happen to any of us.

He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back trying to console me, "Everything will be fine; we talked to the agents and they said that this wasn't rare, it happens a lot; child kidnappings in the safest of places and then the kidnapper becomes imperceptible but they said that they always give their all to track the person down. Are you sure it was a woman?"

I slowly swallowed a lump in my throat, "I'm not sure but that's what Amy told me. She's been very scared, and even denied to sleep in any of the rooms, saying that the lady might come after her too. She's asks me about Teddy so much, and says she misses him and that she prays that he's alright."

He tightened his grip around me and once again kissed me but this time on the temple, "don't worry we'll find him."

We stood there for a couple of moments when I heard Amy's cry, but before I could go inside, Christian entered the room, sat on the bed next to Amy and ran his hands through her copper hair. But she just jumped up and into his lap and gave him a tight hug. At first he stiffened but after couple of moments he eased and gripped her back.

"Where's Teddy, Uncle Christian?"

"Teddy's missing but we'll find him Amy, don't worry. I promise."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek taking us both by surprise and said something that made my heart melt and bring a smile to my face even my little baby boy missing, "I love you, Uncle Christian. Please keep Mommy and Teddy safe."

Christian closed his eyes and a tear trickled down his cheek, "I will. I will keep you, Mommy and Teddy safe; I promise."

She placed her head onto his chest and after a couple of moments drifted off into another slumber. Christian slowly and carefully slipped out of the bed and looked over to me. I had tears of happiness and grief rolling down my cheeks and as soon as Christian took me into another embrace, I broke out into heavy tears trying to spill out all of the emotions through those drops of water.

Christian led me out of the room and we both sat on the couch where he cradled my helpless body and tried to soothe me, "Everything's going to be just fine, we'll find him. I promise."

Just as I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, I heard Taylor's voice, "Sir, we've found something."

_Is it Teddy…?_

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. I know i haven't updated in like a lifetime and I have my reasons for that but right now, I'm sorry to say, that this story is coming to an end, but don't worry I'm working on another one which is different from anything else that I have written. It's not a lovey-dovey piece, it's very different. But right now any I'll be willing to read the suggestions for the next chapter. Also I would like to say thank you to 'Anastasia Desilva' who has helped a whole lot in writing this story and has supported my idea for the next story; you're AMAZING! But right now, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Sir we have a track on Hyde and Lincoln. We've also found out that Miss. Williams is with them."

"Then what are you gonna do about this?"

Christian was pacing the study while brushing his hair with his hands.

"We've been getting calls from various numbers, but the person on the other end doesn't say anything, I've asked Welch to track down those numbers, he's actually on it."

"We need to follow each and every of their move. What do the agents say?"

"Sir they're saying we shouldn't take any drastic actions. They're trying to plan something out; something that won't be easily suspected. All we can do is, wait."

"I have been waiting since the past 27 hours for God's sake."

"Sir, they say that these cases can be very sensitive and right now, Theodore's held captive and he can't defend himself. He's innocent and fragile and they might take advantage of that."

Just as Taylor was speaking the phone in Christian's study started ringing.

"Put it on speaker."

Taylor attended the call, put it on speaker and his cold, raw voice filled the atmosphere.

"Am I speaking to Christian Grey?"

My sight set on Christian, trying to identify his emotions.

_Please don't go thermo-nuclear!_

"Yes, you are indeed."

"Oh, well Mr. Grey it's a pleasure to talk to you again."

Christian's jaw flexed and he ground his teeth, "What do you want?"

"I think it's the other way around. Aren't you the one who's after MY kid?"

And that one sentence made me break out into tears, because after all he's right, it is his kid.

"Shut the fuck up. If it were your kid, you wouldn't have to kidnap it. I'm pretty sure you're aware that I have filed custody papers. Now tell me what you want?"

"Oh, Mr. Grey, come on now no need to get furious, just a couple of million dollars. Come on roll the dice."

"How many?"

"Nothing big just let's say 10? After all you do own a huge business."

"Fine, when do you want them?"

And that's when the playfulness, came to halt "Within two hours. I think you already know where I am. And don't you dare involve any of those security guys you have or even the agents, because if you do, you might wanna say good bye to your so-called kid and soon to be wife."

The phone call ended right there and Taylor quickly sent the recorded phone call to the agents and Welch.

I sat the dumbstruck, thinking about what had just happened and why, whilst Christian moved about in his study making calls to his banker, taking out all of his cheque books all for my son.

"We're leaving."

"I'm going with you."

"No, Anastasia it's too dangerous and I'm not taking the risks.

* * *

**5 months later**

"Anastasia, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me second and I'll be down."

I gave myself one last look in the mirror and went downstairs where I saw Christian gaping at me and after I reached the last step he gave put wolf whistle, "Oh, Miss. Steele, you are so beautiful."

I giggled and we exited the house, went into the car and off to one of the Grey's family friend's wedding.

Teddy was now almost a year old and everything that happened in the past had been forgotten. Amy had almost completed one year of schooling and was now the apple of her Mommy and Daddy's eyes. We had thought it would've been really hard to break the news of Christian being her father, but Amy had been a sweetheart.

* * *

_It was the day after Teddy had come home, and Amy was so in love with Christian that she wasn't accepting to leave his side. She stayed glued to Christian wherever we went, whether it was the dining table or a huge party, she was Christian's tail. One day we all were sitting in the living room in complete silence, Amy in Christian's lap and teddy sleeping in his bouncer chair._

"_Uncle Christian, I wish you were my Dad."_

_I and Christian looked at each other, with a small smile appearing on both of ours faces. _

"_Do you want me to be your daddy?"_

_She nodded with delight, "Yes!"_

_And after that day Amy had Daddy wrapped around her finger. His only motive now was to keep Amy, Ted and me, happy and happy we are._

* * *

We reached the hall and upon entering we were greeted by Elliot and Kate who were also friends with the bride and groom. We talked and soon we were all seated as it was time.

After the bride and groom were successfully wed, we all went over to the marquee for dinner. Christian and I got seated and luckily the table was empty, as Christian took his hand in mine and rubbed his thumb over my engagement ring, "I think we should get married too."

I put my fork down and stared him back, "Yes, we should. But first we need to think of a date, get the cards printed, and get all the arrangements done. It's not that simple Mr. Grey."

He let out a groan and continued eating. Later after dinner the dance floor was filled with couples dancing away and one of them were Christian and I, but we didn't care about the rest we were in our own little bubble which wasn't ready to be popped yet. My head was on his chest, and he had his arms around me slowly humming to the song.

"You know Anastasia, ever since you came into my life, I feel like I'm a lucky bastard."

I lightly slapped his arm, "Don't you dare talk like that about yourself. If there's anyone that's lucky; it's me."

* * *

I went outside for some fresh air where I was faced by Elena.

"Anastasia, finally I get to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you about anything, so it's advised you step out of our lives, okay?"

"Ana, don't be like this. I'm trying to make your life easier. I now Christian, he'll get bored."

I rolled my eyes at her stupid remark, "Please Elena, go away before I'm forced to slap you around your face."

"Ana, I know that you blinded with love, but believe me, he doesn't know how to love."

"Correction, he 'didn't' know how to love because he was in the influence a woman twice his age who used to seduce him."

She scoffed with dismay, "Anastasia, you really don't know anything about him."

"I know enough and please, I'm not the same Anastasia that I was months ago, that would fall for anything somebody slaps into my face; especially you."

"Well let me get some facts straight, I had him first and I'll be the one to have him last."

"Oh, let's see how that works out."

"Oh, it'll work out perfectly, you just watch and learn."

She was turned and was about to walk away when I gave her another fact to ponder over, "While you're at it, keep something in mind; he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me, and Christian Grey always gets what he wants."

* * *

**REVIEW! XX**


	27. Chapter 27

Waking up in Christian's arms, I felt nothing but loved, secure and most of all strong. In the past few days I had realized that Christian had made me strong, strong enough to face the world myself. The past couple of days had been hectic; we decided on the wedding venue, Bellevue as per Grace's request, the theme and the arrangements. We might've hired a wedding planner, but Christian wanted us all to be as much involved in the wedding preparation as the planner herself.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you doing today?"

Christian has got this habit of calling me 'sweetie' recently and he's been really excited about the wedding.

"I'm better; I was really tired last night after all of the work with planner."

He gave me a kiss, "And I've got all of that sorted out; breakfast in bed."

I raised an eyebrow towards him, "And who has made this breakfast?"

He scrunched up his nose, "Gail."

I laughed at his expression, "Then go and get it because I am starving."

He exited the room but not before giving me chaste kiss. After he exited the room, my mind drifted off to our soon-to-come wedding day.

_Christian in a tuxedo and me in my white gown; I walk down the aisle and I can see a huge smile plastered on his face. _

I give out a dreamy sigh and hope that everything turns out to be perfect.

After that wedding, Elena had gone like the wind and disappeared, and I hope that she stays hidden. I really hate that pedophile, thinks Christian would want her; I don't mean to brag but seriously her over me! Plus Christian loves me unconditionally and I know that he'll always will and same goes for me.

After Teddy got kidnapped, I had lost all hope. Jack had always made it clear that he would come back, not for his kids but me. He would always haunt me and Christian no matter what happens. But Christian wasn't gonna let that happen and neither did he. I might not know all of what happened after Christian exited the apartment penthouse almost 6 months ago but it was a life turning event, not only for me but for Christian too.

That incident had truly proven that Christian is our savior, our knight. After he entered the apartment building with not even a scratch on Teddy's face, I became stronger and I knew that Christian would never let anything happen to us, he would always keep us secure. Jack and Linc might still be in jail, and Leila might've escaped, but there's nothing that can break our family now. Not even Elena; because I won't let her.

Feeling Christian place the tray on the bed, I was snapped out of my thoughts as he put his arms around me, "Food?"

"Yes, please. I'm famished." And right after I confessed the truth, Christian took a spoonful of the soup and fed me.

Savoring the delicious taste I enquired what soup it was, "This is Gail's famous 'Cream of Chicken and Mushroom' soup."

"Well, please tell her that it is delicious. And, you feeding it to me makes it even better."

Taking the other spoon I placed it on Christian lips as he slowly opened his mouth and helped me feed him too.

* * *

Standing inside the card shop, I felt suffocated. Not trying to complain but all of this wedding planning has really made me agitated of the idea of wedding planning. Seriously if I knew that getting wed was such a hassle I would've opted for a wedding in Vegas. At least I wouldn't be going to the dresser every other day, looking at and changing the theme and decorations, booking the best place as a wedding venue and most of all standing next to Christian in this card shop trying to settle on a card that would be perfect for both of us. I like the gold one while Mr. Plain Grey wants the white one. Seriously Christian has no taste at all. I might sound cranky, but this is what happens when you get only 4 hours of sleep and no rest in the day, except for the little ice-cream trip me and Christian make.

"Fine, if you really like the gold one, I'm fine with it."

"But, it's not only my wedding it yours too."

He put the cards back on the counter, faced towards me and took my hands, "You have already made a lot of compromises and I don't want you think that this whole wedding was based on others suggestions and not yours. I want this wedding to be just the way you want it. I don't care about anybody else; only you, because this is your day. You're the one who's gonna walk down that aisle, not Mia, not Kate, not Mom; You!"

* * *

Coming out of the dressing room wearing the white gown, I could feel Mia and Kate gasp, "That is beautiful Steele."

"It is?"

"YES! Why do you always doubt your taste in clothes? Yeah I know you're not much of a shopper and sometimes you pick out stuff that even my grandma won't wear but Steele, I must say you've surprised me."

"Why thank you Miss. Kavanagh."

"It's Mrs. Grey."

I just gave her a sly smirk and we both laughed at each other.

"I can't believe we'll be sister's-in-law."

"I know it's kind of creepy but at least we'll be some type of sisters."

"Yup, and then you'll tell me what a douche Elliot is and I'll be telling you how conservative Christian is."

"About that, you might need to give Christian a lecture about the conservativeness."

I scoffed at her overly unbelievable command, "Christian isn't a guy who listens; he's the kind of guy who makes other listen."

"Well, now that he's getting married, that's gonna change."

I just nodded, whilst she gave me a stern look.

* * *

Finalizing the dress, all three of us exited the shop and went over to an ice-cream parlor.

Sitting on one of the tables, I questioned about the bachelorette party that apparently in Kate's and Mia's responsibility.

"Well, our bachelorette party will be in Vegas, as requested by Kate, and we are going to have so much fun. We're booked in one of those hi-fi five star hotels where a girl has to look over her shoulder every other second; courtesy of Christian's money. Then we'll be going to this club right down the block from the hotel and we are gonna have the time of our lives."

Looking at Mia with a horrid expression, I cleared my throat and suggested, "Why don't go somewhere simpler and safer?"

"Well, because Ana, bachelorette parties don't happen every other day; especially 'Ana's' Bachelorette party."

"Okay, anyways how's the bachelor party coming out. I mean, come on Elliot's planning it!"

"Well, yes my husband is planning it but he has given no such clue as to whathis plans are." She gave me a disappointed expression making me give out an exasperated sigh.

I rolled my eyes and exited the ice-cream parlor. Walking over to our car my phone buzzed and I had two text messages. First one from Christian saying; _I have our tea time ready. But the problem is there's only one thing missing; you. Waiting…_

I smiled after I read the message; Christian and I had recently started 'Tea Time' where we would take turns and make tea for each other while we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie or sitcom.

Informing him that I'll be home soon, I read my other message which was from an unknown number saying: _Heard you're getting married, aren't you gonna invite me? ;)_

I replied asking who the person was and their reply made my mouth fall open and my eyes widen.

_Where was he all this time?_

* * *

**So who do you think it is?**


	28. Chapter 28

I quickly called back and he picked up on the second ring.

"Ana! Where is my invitation card?"

"Jose, where are you? I haven't talked to you in 5 years!"

"Well, just like you Ana I was hiding away."

"Oh really, where?"

"In a little house in Spain with my fiancée."

"What the hell, you're engaged and you didn't even tell anybody."

"Ana, who's on the phone and who's engaged?"

I looked over to a skeptical Kate, "its Jose."

"No way! Give me the phone."

Snatching the phone out of my hand she gave Jose a piece of her mind, "Mr. Rodriquez, you ran away after we moved to Portland, found a girl worthy enough, got engaged to her and you didn't even bother to inform us! Where are you? Who is she? When can we meet you? Jose, you are in trouble."

Laughing at Kate's reaction, we got into the car and started driving towards our home which wasn't that far away from Grey Mansion.

"What do you mean you couldn't? Yes, you are coming to Seattle and you are joining us for the bachelor party. Yes, Grey has approved. Okay, then we'll meet you tomorrow."

I took back the phone form Kate's hand, "How about lunch with Christian and me?"

"Well, I'm not sure Ana. Grey really gives me the creeps."

"Oh, don't you worry about him; I'll keep him in line."

"No, I think a good ole' beer with friends will be good."

"Okay, then beer with friends it is, but only if we get to meet your fiancée."

"Yes, you will get to meet Susan, I promise."

"Susan, so the girl has a name too; and it's all fancy."

Kate and I both laughed as we bid each other farewell, and I put my phone back into my purse and entered the main gate where I was greeted by Sawyer who had been following our car. I really don't mind the security now, especially because of what had happened almost a year ago.

Upon entering inside the house, I was faced by the most adorable sight ever. Theodore was sitting in his high chair, holding his favorite toy car while Christian and Amy tried to make cake.

"Daddy, I think we should add more chocolate powder; the cake's not brown enough and Mommy loves chocolate, lots of chocolate."

Christian laughed at her remark, "Yes, she does indeed. But according to my calculations and recipe, we should only add 2 table spoons in such a small cake. Otherwise it won't fluff."

"And what if mommy says she wants more chocolate in the cake?"

"She won't even dare." He gave her wink, and the poor innocent girl didn't even understand what he was saying.

"I heard that."

Amy swiftly faced me and ran over towards me and gave me a tight hug, "Mommy, I missed you so much. Daddy and I are making a cake for you."

I kneeled down next to her when I heard the most adorable voice, "Chocolate."

It was my little baby boy, and boy was he a mess. His face was all brown with chocolate, "Christian why did you give him so much chocolate, you know he gets hyper."

"I'm sorry babe, but he's just so cute and I can't stand him crying."

I shook my head at him, because he might be powerful in the business world, the red room and even the bed room but he's always tricked by his kids. I took teddy to the bathroom while Christian put the cake inside the oven.

Entering Ted's bedroom, I placed him on the bed, "So little Grey, when will you start listening to daddy and stop eating so much chocolate?"

But he was just so consumed by his toy car that he didn't even care. I took off his clothes gave him a shower and changed him into his pajamas. Picking him up in my lap, he gave me tight hug, "I love you."

"I love you too Teddy."

After the kids were showered, changed and sound asleep, Christian placed the tea and cake on the table in front of the TV and put in a movie.

"What are we watching today?"

"Something romantic."

"Really?"

"Yes, we are going to watch, 'To Roam with Love'. How does that sound?"

"Cheesy but let's see your choice."

After he sat on the sofa next to me, I placed my head on his lap causing him to run his fingers through my hair.

"Christian I was thinking…"

"Hm…"

"Ted's first birthday's coming up soon; actually its next week and we haven't even bought gifts apart from that train."

He kept running his fingers through my hair, "Well I have looked for some cakes and caterers while you were out shopping, but nothing's worth it. Everything's too ordinary and I want something special for my little boy."

Nodding my head to agree with him, I assured him, "Yeah, I you're right. Teddy really deserves the best, he has been a perfectly good boy."

We both laughed at that thinking of Ted making no fuss about sleeping or eating not even bathing. He was the perfect little angel.

"Anyways, how did the fitting go?"

I let out a sigh thinking of the torturous hour of going in and coming out of heavy white wedding dresses, "Well, Kate and Mia like it…"

He let out an exasperated sigh, making me slump my shoulders, "Christian you know I'm not good at this wedding thing."

He out his hand on cheek and softly caressed it, "I know but that doesn't mean that you can't even identify what dress you want to wear on your own wedding day."

"I understand but it's just that I want you to feel equally active in the preparations and I don't want you to regret it all on your own wedding day."

"Christian why are you trying to make me feel like this is only **my** day? It's equally yours too."

"Yes that it is but I'm a guy, I don't need to go to fittings and make sure the arrangements are as I want them tobe, those are a girl's dreams; and I'm preety sure you dreamt them too."

I just nodded and nuzzled into his chest and dozed off while he gave me a kiss on the forehead and ran his fingers through my hair just like earlier, "Go to sleep you must be exhausted."

I woke up to the blazing sun and the ringing of my phone. Quickly sitting up I reached for my phone and it was Grace.

"Ana, darling you do remember we need to check the venue and the arrangements right?"

That sentence quickly switched on my hibernated brain and made me alert, "Yes, Grace I remember."

"Oh, were you sleeping did I disturb you?"

Knowing fully-well that she was right, I made out a lie beause I didn't want to hurt her, "No, not at all I just woke up."

"Well, then that's great because I'm coming to pick you up in an hour so you better be ready."

"Of course."

Ending the call I ran to bathroom where I took a quick shower. After changing into fresh clothes I exited the closet and back into the bedroom where Christian was looking skeptically at the bed. After his sight set on me he took a deep relaxing sigh, "There you are. I was wondering where you had gone. I brought you breakfast, I was prepared for you to be in bed but looks like you've got other plans."

I slumped my shouders and gave him a smile, "I don't have other plans, infact I'm really happy that you brought me breakfast because that would save my time."

"Time for what?" he said while he placed the tray on the bed and we both got into bed.

"Grace's coming to pick me up we need to check over the arrangements. I was thinking if you'd join us, you'd get an idea of what the hall looks like too." It was more of a question than a statemnt and I was wishing I'd get a positive answer.

"Ana, I don't feel like going, I wanna stay home and spend some time with the kids. Plus you know I'm not good with the planning and arrangements."

"Fine, anyways let's eat." We bpth started eating the fruit when christian added, "Well, I had other plans with breakfast too."

"Like…"

"Like a massage or…" he just gave me a wink but soon enough there was a knock on the door and in came Gail informing us that Grace was here, seated in the living room playing with Ted.

Going into the living room Christian and I gave her a hug as she asked for us to get ready, "You're going too right, Christian?"

"No mother, I'd well stay with the kids. And you know I'm not interested in this stuff."

"Oh, well then Anastasia looks like it's just you and me. We can take Amy, where is she?"

"She's still sleeping she wasn't feeling very well in the morning." Upon informing Christianshocked me as he didn't tell me about this.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier. I need to check on her." Running upstairs I entered Amy's room where she was vomiting in the trash can nearby. I ran over to her and patted her back. After she had finished, I cleaned her face, "How are you feeling now?"

She shook her head, "Not good. I think I'm gonna vomit again mommy."

"Okay, then let me call Grandma."

After calling Grace she hurriedly ran upstairs, "What is wrong honey?" she asked while running her fingers through Amy's hair.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm really hot."

She laid Amy on the bed and put a thermometer under her arm. After 3 minutes she took outt the thermometer and the reaction she gave made me sure something was seriously wrong.

* * *

**I know I haven't been updating lately, but i have an explanation for it. I;m reading lots and lots of novels, trying to improve my writing because, I really don't have a ****_passion_**** for writing (I mean come on I'm a science student) but I really want to express my ideas, good or bad and especially my new story that i'll post after this one finishes is something I'm really prud of because, it's something that I see and hear around me a lot. I just hope that you all support me. :)**

**Please review! xx**


End file.
